The Dance of Dragons
by SpeakerOfTheBeasts
Summary: Book Three Of The Ethnosphere Chronicles! After deciding that a trip home to Loonrian is in order, Forrest and Castiel, along with John and his team head out to gather up more of the University's database. But when Forrest notices something very wrong with the world, a discovery shows that the remaining residents of the planet are in grave danger.
1. Twitterpated

So book three begins, hehe:3

* * *

"Speak The Truth, Even if Your Voice Shakes"

Time always had a way of flying by on Atlantis; everyone had become used to it as days turned to weeks and weeks to months. That was precisely what it did, in the case of Forrest. It had already been two months since she watched a puddle jumper fall from the sky of her homeworld. If she had been able to know what that day would become, she doubted she would change a thing.

Forrest and Castiel alike had become beloved members of the expedition, the entire base now used to their presence. A few new members would come through the gate but quickly adjusted with the help of others. The pair had become at home, learning as much as they could about the culture, and way of life that the people around them knew too well.

John had introduced the bonded pair to cartoons, having invited them to movie night he held for the Athosian kids. Having told Castiel of it when Forrest was off-world last, the dragon had managed to drag her along. Every Friday night since, she has happily sat on the rec room floor with the kids to watch. She found them entertaining and exciting, have explained more than once that animations like that were nonexistent on Loonrian. Needless to say, Carson had been trying for weeks to get her to join in on movie night with him and the other nurses, but it fell at the same time. She said once she was tired of the cartoons, she would join them.

Forrest had become a familiar face to everyone, though some things still tended to through people off. One of the things people struggled to get used to was that Forrest called everyone by their first name. Anyone and everyone, unless she was angry or trying to get your attention. Rodney had been the most annoyed, seeing as he had earned his title. But a few others were quick to point out that they too had won theirs, and were not complaining. She still refused to use a transporter; she just did not like the idea of them, and so as regular Castiel and she would glide around the city. Using the balconies as landing and take off pads. More than once, Forrest had scared people to death by jumping off a ledge, only to be caught by an already flying Castiel.

The most impressive things came from Carson and Forrest working together in the infirmary. They had managed to get the bio matched stitches perfected. Among many things, Forrest had helped Carson improve many Earth medical methods. While it had taken her a few long evenings, Forrest had managed to rework some antibiotics to act similar to the stitches. Bio matching to what they were fighting. She had explained that on Loonrian there were only one or two kinds of antibiotics. Both designed to match the infection they were applied to combat. It was impressive, to see her and Castiel work. There had already been more than one instance of the dragon being useful. His wings were strong enough to act as a stretcher for wounded, able to carry people around without help left many people available to administer treatment. He could do paperwork even, seeing as he could write quickly, often allowing Forrest and Carson time to work on other things. Not that they had told Elizbeth yet that all their reports were written by the dragon. Then, of course, the most significant thing the base taught Castiel was how to brew coffee and run a microwave. Everyone having grown quite accustomed to the dragon walking by with a metal tray and offering it to anyone who needed it. He had become the mascot of the entire medical department.

"So they choose to be muted?" Carson asked curiously from where he was sitting at his desk, Forrest sitting cross-legged on the floor just beside him, leaned against the wall. "Well, yes in a sense. You see, the dragon breed was formed a very long time ago when Dragons first started to get involved in the medical field alongside humans on our world. It was selective breeding on their part, that created Castiel here today." The dragon was happily sprawled across the floor, his head resting in her lap as she affectionately scratched his ears. " The parents are the ones who allow the surgery to take place. It is considered an honor to be muted amongst their kind. Think of it this way. When a human goes say deaf, another sense is normally enhanced to make up the difference right." He spun the chair around, looking down at her as he nodded his understanding. "That is why dragons with medical aptitude choose to mute themselves. They can get by without their own voice, so they try to increase another sense to their advantage. Better hearing, stronger sense of smell, even softer touch. All of those can be extremely useful in the medical field. There was another younger Mute at the university while we were there whose sense of smell was so strong she could pinpoint internal bleeding without scanners, even tell how severe it was." Carson had to admit, the concept was not a bad one. "Castiel was one of those who has better hearing. He can easily hear the heart rate of someone across the infirmary from us. Very useful in situations where you need to be able to tell if something is changing sooner rather than later with a patient." "So dragons like Malco, Destroyers right? They are selectively bred as well." "Exactly, Destroyers are more strategic in the brain, with some bred for leadership and others to obey orders. They have a bit more of an aggressive streak as well." He watched how she trailed off, thinking of the large black dragon. "You know, speaking of him. When do you think we would be able go back to Loonrian? I would love to see him again, maybe bring home some of my research." He smiled, as he stood from his chair and offered her a hand. Watching as Castiel lifted his head to allow her to stand. "How 'bout we go ask to 'lizabeth ourselves?" She smiled, grabbing a hold of his hand and standing, watching as Castiel lazily moved onto his feet, yawning *I was enjoying my nap.* *you sleep all day long Cas, get over it.*

The trio moved along the hallways, on their way up towards the control room in hopes of catching Elizabeth in her office, to make their trip request. Forrest had not stepped through the Stargate since the return flight from the horror that was her first off-world mission, but the idea of going home was enough to get her to step into it once again. They rounded a corner, only to have a familiar voice call into Carson's radio. "Carson I need you to come to the control chair." Rodney had no manners as he made the demand, causing Carson to stop mid-stride. "Rodney find someone else, you know I hate the bloody thing." Forrest listened curiously, he had told her of his experiences with the chair, it had been one of the few rooms that the pair had left unexplored. "Colonel Sheppard had to take Tayla to the mainland, and Lorne and his team are off world. I just need to run a few tests you don't have to try and fly the damn city." She could see the look of utter annoyance on his face, as Castiel stood next to her. *They need more people with this gene, maybe start making it a requirement for their new members?* She looked at the dragon and shook her head *there would only be like 12 of them then.* "Fine Rodney, we will be there shortly." She could see the look on his face, as she followed him once again. "You can tell him no." but he shook his head, "Sadly its not that easy." He explained as they walked down a flight of stairs.

She had become close to him; she had to admit. While she spent time with the others, like Tayla and John, she found herself mainly in his company. They ate meals together, worked together, in general, were rarely apart. He had been there for her, since the first day she arrived. She felt closest to him, out of everyone there. They worked well together, and she found comfort in knowing they had a shared field. It was Castiel who caused the most chaos between the two friends. His ability to write would mean he could easily now tell anyone what they had been talking about, and the dragon did enjoy messing with the two doctors. Be it translating something from Loonrian wrong, or purposefully making mistakes for them to fix. While they had caught onto his antics pretty quick, they still would occasionally fall victim to his pranks. The dragon seemed to have a hidden motive or goal for the pair that he refused to explain.

They winded down the hallway, soon enough a familiar figure appeared ahead, dark hair and slender frame easy to match a name to. "Elizabeth!" Forrest called out happily, seeing as they would still get to hopefully make their request. She turned, smiling lightly as she waited for the three to catch up. "I take it someone roped you into the chair?" she said, able to see the unhappy look on Carson's face. "Aye." Forrest quiet for a moment, before speaking. "We were actually on our way to talk to you when Rodney radioed in." She explained as the group once again began to walk towards the control chair. "What might you both need to talk to me about?" She had grown used to the constant reports from the pair of doctors, considering they were making improvements every other day it seemed. "Well, Forrest would like to make a trip back to Loonrian, to check on Malco, and maybe gather up some of the university's database to bring back here to use." Carson was explaining it well, as Elizabeth listened. "That does not sound like too bad of an idea, but you know I can't guarantee how soon that would be able to happen." All three nodded "we know that just wanted to get the request in." Forrest responding, able to see the hallway open up to the blue colored chair and platform.

Elizabeth walked in first, followed by Carson, Forrest and then last of all, Castiel. Rodney and a few other scientists had their equipment set up around the room, happily tapping away on tablets and other screens. She had come to admire their dedication to their work, even when it seemed to have adverse effects on the mind, like in Rodney's case. She had been trying to convince Carson to let her run a few of her tests, only to be shut down by the fact Rodney was still scared of Castiel and refused to allow the dragon near him in any medical situation.

She stepped up onto the blue glass platform with the others, she was able to hear the sound of Castiel's claws tapping on the glass. The reaction was instant, as the blue stones seemed to change color, their shade shifting to the light mint color of Castiel's markings, the entire room going silent very quick, as they all turned to Castiel who was standing looking down at his paws on the now matching floor. "That is new." Rodney pushing the others away as he looked at Castiel, who had stayed froze. *What is happening?* "Don't ask me Cas." She said it aloud, seeing as now everyone was wondering the same thing. The dragon took a tentative step forward, the stones glowing again matching his footfalls. "Okay, just keep walking along the edge for now." Rodney watching as he hardly looked up from the tablet, the other scientists quickly buzzing around the monitors like bees. "Now he shows some interest." Carson muttering it loud enough for Forrest to hear, making her smirk. She could feel the dragon's unease and nervousness. "You're fine." She said as she watched him. He ambled around the chair, his footfalls glowing as he moved. He walked around the back of the chair, and a low hum quickly started. Next to the chair, just behind it on either side, two long pillars raised up from the platform. The same coloration and design of the chair, but the pillars had long cutouts on top. Similar to how the chair had places for your hands. "This is insane.." Rodney was standing next to Castiel now head level.

"What is insane Rodney?" Elizabeth standing next to Forrest and Carson who were staying quiet for the moment. "There are so many things turning on right now; I do not know where to start. It is like the city is setting itself up to run a few systems at the same time. Like side by side." He said as Castiel stood still, looking at the scientist. *Am I a problem?* Forrest shaking her head. "He wants to know if he is a problem." Rodney looking up from his tablet, shaking his head, "No not at all, actually if you could maybe put your um, paws on those things?" The dragon looking back to Forrest who nodded her head. He moved over to the pillars behind the chair, sitting down and happily wrapping his tail around his back feet. Sitting upright, he placed his paws nervously on the tops of the pillars. The humming gained a low tone, as Forrest winced lightly. Carson quick to notice, as he looked from Castiel to her. "What is it?" She looked up again, a puzzled expression on her face. "He can see quite a bit; there is a lot of information that we both do not understand." The images of the things he was seeing drifting over. *Carson did say you can see and control things form the city with this thing.* "Yes we know that, but why can you?" She looked at Rodney, who was still holding his tablet, and ignoring her question.

"Forrest, here." He snapped his fingers as he pointed to the chair, her eyes going a bit wide as she looked at Carson and Elizabeth "Why?" "Do it, you won't die." She looked to Carson, who offered her a slightly reassuring smile. She walked towards the chair, everyone's eyes focused on her as she sat down and leaned back. It surged to life, the colors of the platform once again changed, the light green now meshed with a darker shade as the control chair hummed to life. *okay, I understand what you meant* *this is insane* she could see things, like as if Castiel had been showing them to her. They floated in her mind, power grids and other strange things that she did not understand. "What are you seeing Forrest?" Elizabeth's voice sounding curious, as Forrest opened her eyes "Everything I guess, I have no idea what I am working with here." She said as she glanced over at Rodney who had taken a stand next to her. "Cas can look at different things, at the same time as me." She could feel him exploring the things, looking at different aspects of the city that they could access. Rodney seemed to pause, as he thought for a moment, "Okay you two, let's try this. Forrest, I want you to try and focus on shutting the door into here. Castiel, um, turn off the lights in this room." "Rodney?" "I want to have something I can easily see working; this right here could change some things up." The group watched in silence, as the pair focused, Around them, the overhead lights of the room shut down, leaving only the glowing chair floor as light. Then with a hiss, all the doors to the room closed. "That worked." Forrest's eyes were open once again, "Does that mean I can stop? Shit is making my head pound." Carson looking to Rodney, before he snapped away from the tablet. "Yeah, that's fine go for it." The scientist quick to turn around as the chair leaned forward and Forrest leaped out of it. Spinning to look at Castiel who had dropped his paws from the pillars. *That was interesting.* *you don't say?*

"So when were you going to tell us she had the gene?" Rodney quickly looking at Carson, who shrugged his shoulders as he spoke, "Um, well I did not really know." "What the hell do you mean you didn't know? Wait, really? Did you not test her? You do that to anyone that shows up here!" "I just didn't think it was necessary." Elizabeth having now stayed silent, as Forrest walked over to stand next to her. Castiel perched on her shoulders. "I have come to realize this is normal for these two?" Looking up at Elizabeth, "you have no idea.." They continued to listen, "You are just a twitterpated mess right now." The look on Carson's face rather angry, but at the same time almost embarrassed, "Excuse me?" "You heard exactly what I said." "What does twitterpated mean? I have heard you say it a few times now Rodney." Forrest's innocent question quickly snapping them from their argument. "Ask Colonel Sheppard to show the movie, Bambi, next Friday. It should explain it." Elizabeth finally stepping in "well, I think there needs to be a bit more digging now." She said as she laced her fingers together, looking forward. "We are going to boost that trip to Loonrian to tomorrow morning, Rodney you will be going along with your team." "Um, you know what tomorrow is right?" "Yes, it would be the 4th of July." Rodney rolled his eyes, "you think our all American, football loving, explosive obsessed pilot is going to want to go out tomorrow?" "I banned fireworks after last years incident." *what are fireworks, and what happened last year?* *we will ask Carson later.* "Besides, the Barbeque is not till after dark. Plenty of time for you to go gather up some of the university's database." She was quick, turning to look at Forrest and Carson, "Now, Carson, test Forrest for the gene. You both have been so caught up in trying to recreate Loonrian medical tech; you have yet to try and explain to us how the bond works." The last part directed more at Carson, who was trying to not make eye contact. "Yes, ma'am." He did not wait for any more, he turned quickly followed by Forrest to walk out of the hall. "Forrest! Be ready to head out early!" Elizabeth calling after them, before looking at Rodney again. "What just happened?" She wanted to know, without Forrest present. Simply for the fact that it had not been told if it was good or bad. "Well, normally you can only really focus on one thing at a time in the chair. But, based on what we all just witnessed, with Castiel also connected they would each focus on different things. This could mean a few things, generally speaking. But right now, it tells me that Loonrian was much more than a random developed planet." She looked him in the eyes, "I have a feeling, I have been trying to find out more on that planet in the wrong places. I have an even better idea, on where to look in the database now."


	2. Winter Has Come

Uploading a day early due to a busy coming week:3

* * *

Early mornings for Forrest came naturally, having become so used to rising with the sun and falling with it. While staying up late she had been able to do; she could not bring herself to sleep in. The instant the sunlight would come through the windows she would be up. Her attire had not changed much, generally speaking. She still wore tight legging style pants with her wrapped rider's boots. It was so much warmer in the city, and the surrounding landscape she wore tank tops similar to Tayla's. Sweatpants had become a favorite, seeing as she spent most her evenings in them. It was not uncommon to see her sitting cross-legged in the infirmary working on things when she is unable to sleep. While things had improved, she still found herself unable to drift off some nights.

They had a bit of a routine, in the mornings anyway. While it had taken a bit for Carson to get used to, he had managed to start waking up around the same time she did. It was actually strange to her, having formed a close friendship with someone human. She had never really gotten along with others her age, simply for the fact that she was a bit more of a free thinker in comparison. She enjoyed the friends she had formed in the elegant city, but she knew she was closest to him. Hours working together allows people to get to know one another well enough. She walked down the hallway, turning to stop at his door before knocking lightly to let him know she was ready to head out. Castiel curled in the messenger bag that hung over her shoulder. The doors slid open, as he walked out with a smile. "You excited?" moving off and down the hall side by side. "I am excited to see Malco, maybe some of the others if I am allowed to wander farther South." He smiled, "Always feels good to return home now and then." Feeling a twang of homesickness himself, as she glanced over. "I'm sad you are not going with us. Malco would probably love to see you again too." "Aye, but since we ran all of our tests last night, someone has to go over them."

T hey did not often eat breakfast first thing, Forrest explaining that she had never had an appetite first thing in the morning. They would generally get a few things done before eating a late one. Not today, sadly, as the pair began to make their way to the jumper bay. Knowing full well that the others were probably already getting ready inside. Forrest refused to wear most the gear they did; she felt it was terrible luck anyway after her first mission. No one told her otherwise, seeing as she could keep an attacking dragon her in bag for emergencies. They walked into the jumper bay, Carson watching that look of wonder on her face that always took hold whenever she stepped inside. He found it strange, she had such a sense of wonder, and curiosity, everything about the city left her blown away. "Ready to go Forrest?" John's head popping out from the back of the jumper as the two doctors stopped on the back hatch. Everyone inside offering a welcoming smile. "Ready as I can be." Carson watched as she walked up and into the jumper, before she turned to look back. "Give Malco my regards." She smiled, "Will do, see you when we get back." He stepped off the hatch, watching as it closed before turning to walk out of the bay. He had a lot to get done, and it almost felt wrong doing it alone.

Forrest walked up, looking at the others who had happily taken their seats in the jumper. "Sorry, they called them before you got here." John explaining as Forrest smirked. "That's fine." Castiel hopped out of her messenger bag, bouncing up to the spot on the dash of the jumper he found comfortable. "Does he like to sit here for a reason?" Teyla asking curiously as the dragon seemed to curl up in a ball, head looking out the front of the jumper. "He likes to be able to see out, for him it makes it like he is still flying without the effort." She explained as she turned to sit down on one of the back benches. While her leg had healed in the time that had past, she still had the occasional soreness. She hoped she could get a hold of some of her old research and fix the problem.

*Never felt you so sad over someone.* Castiel's voice calmly cooing into her head with a teasing tone. *What do you mean?* *You are quite sad to leave him behind today. You know I can feel it.* She knew where the dragon was going with the conversation, as the jumper hummed to life and lift off the ground to allow it to drop into the gate room. *Yes, in fact I am sad he does not get to go. It will be just us trying to gather medical files while Rodney goes after whatever it is he is looking for.* He was amused, she could feel it as they dropped into the gate room. Able to see the gate in front of the jumper. "Okay guys, we need to make this fast as possible, I did have plans today." John announcing to the entire jumper, Castiel looking at him curiously. Carson had managed to explain the country-specific holiday over dinner the night before. "You mean prepping for tonight?" Ronon asking as he leaned back in his seat. "Yes as a matter of fact." "You have nearly half your marines working on it, they will be fine without you." Rodney shaking his head as he looked at the gate. "Let's just go Canadian killjoy." She had yet to find the experience of traveling through the gate enjoyable, she did rather dislike it. Much like the transporters the idea of being dematerialized left her a bit on the uneasy side. Everyone had come to poke fun at the idea that being bonded to a dragon was reasonable and feasible for her, compared to gate and transporter use.

She closed her eyes out of habit, before giving it a second long count and opening them again, standing to walk to the front of the jumper. Yet already, she could feel a sense of dread from Castiel. "What is it Cas?" She walked forward, the team all looking out the front. The problem dropped to her quickly, "This is not possible." "What do you mean?" Below them, the snow line of the planet stretched into the deep south of the world. She could make out the cities and quickly was able to find Southios. "The snow should not come even close to Southios. It rarely makes it to the military base." She explained as she stood with Castiel. *The others..* *I know, just let me think.* The jumper stayed pretty quiet, before John spoke up. "What kind of problems does this mean?" "The dragons, they will migrate South to winter. Since they do not do well in the cold, like your birds on Earth. They would have just started the migrations a month ago." She said as they looked down from orbit. "Fly directly south of the city, and up to it. Land just outside the university. Malco should see us pretty easy and come to us." "Rodney, any ideas on why the weather is whack?" John flying as she had suggested. "Okay well, we did not exactly do any digging on the planets weather patterns last time we were here did we." There was a collective glare, before he sighed, "let's just get to the university, I'll see what I can find, and scan from there." John could see the worry on her face, "How bad can this make things." "Very, they can only go so far South; they will have to be flying North to hunt with that much covered in snow, Malco will be able to tell us more."

"Well, there should be some warmer gear in the back of the jumper, you and Teyla start pulling it out." He said as Teyla stood, walking to the back of the jumper with Forrest. Sheppard bringing the jumper down to fly just over the tree line. The landscape looking like something from an Alaska documentary as they neared the city. Flying over the rubble, the familiar broken dome of the university coming into view. He glided around to the outside, rather amused to see that much of the rubble had been rolled or moved away from the large square in front of it. "Looks like Malco made sure we would have room if we came back." He said as he set the jumper down in the deep snow. "There has to be at least three feet of snow on the ground." Ronon leaning forward next to Castiel, both looking out at the white powder that covered the ground. "Well, just have to walk carefully." "I did not come with wool socks; this is going to be hell." Castiel hopped down onto Rodney's lap, quickly grabbing the tablet from his hands to write. 'I will carry you to the university doors if you wish.' Quickly handing the tablet back to him before bouncing off to the back of the jumper where Forrest stood, pulling on the thick outer coat that Teyla had dug out of the storage bins. Rodney looked at the dragon, "Oh, well Thanks." Standing to follow after everyone else to the back to pull on the warmer clothes.

Teyla could nearly feel Forrest's worry, as she stood by her new found friend. "I am sure they are okay." She had come to understand, that the dragons of Loonrian were Forrest's people, the ones she had left anyway. She spoke of them as family, and Teyla had lost count of the names and descriptions that Forrest would tell her of during their sparring sessions. She looked over, pulling a beanie over her silver hair. "I really hope that is the case." She said as John opened the back of the jumper, the sound of crushing snow easy to hear as it pushed the powder out of the way. Castiel hopped out, into the snow where he grew into his full-sized form. His large body bright on the white backdrop. He moved around, lowering his shoulders down to the door. "He said I get to ride." Rodney quickly pushing past and hopping up into the saddle. "You sure suddenly like him a lot." Everyone having taken notice of the scientists newfound willingness to work with the dragon. "Nah, we are great friends." The dragon looked back at him, and did a slight shake, causing Rodney to nearly fall from the saddle before walking towards the doors of the university. Using his tail as a drag, clearing a much nicer path from the jumper to the doors. "Thanks!" Forrest calling out to the dragon as he dipped into the university doors with Rodney.

She only remembered snow like this from when she was a child, living in Cathkarta. But even then, this snow was thicker, so much more of it. Norpoint was the only city she could think of that had this kind of winter regularly. She walked into the snow, heading for the front doors with the others close. "So this is where you lived?" Teyla asking as she matched her stride to the shorter women. Forrest having to remember that Tayla had yet to be to Loonrian. "Yes, at least after the attack it was." She explained as she walked past the open doorway. Everything was as they had left it, minus the large pile of snow in the center from the hole in the domed roof. It was a strange feeling, as she returned home, it felt like she wasn't. Just something about the place held memories, but the feeling of home had been replaced. *I feel it too.* Castiel lumbering out of one of the long bookshelves. Looking at her curiously. *It is not home anymore to us, not like it used to be.* there was an understanding between the pair, as she walked out of the fallen snow and onto the wood floors. "Well Rodney, do your thing. Forrest, I guess you too. Teyla, stay with her." Forrest nodding her head, looking to Castiel. "Stay with Rodney, in case he needs something translated." The scientist having disappeared into the many shelves. The large dragon nodding his head before dropping back to find him. "I stored much of my research in some of the closed-off medical labs. It kept them safe from the elements." Turning to walk down the long corridor, her breath fogging in front of her face as she moved.

"Why did you choose to stay here after the attack?" Teyla asking curiously as she followed close in the dim hallway. "The university is the only archive of my people. Sure the other cities have libraries but this place is the only one like it. When everything went down, most the power to the city was cut. But not this place, it had backup power that could last a while if I rationed it right. I lived down here for nearly four years before the attack, since I studied here I felt safer here. Plus, the remaining populations fled north to the capital." She explained as she turned into another hall, finding a shut door and pulling it open. "Why would you not flee with the population? Why stay alone?" She followed her into the room, where Forrest managed to get an older lamp to turn on. Revealing a table full of small data tablets, and handwritten notebooks. She sighed, as she began to pick them up and set them into her messenger bag. "There are not enough resources for that many people. Even more so with it being mainly the upper class that survived. They were too used to living a carefree life; they had no survival skills. There were only a few hundred that I knew of that survived. They went to the capitol where the higher class had hoarded food for themselves during the uprisings of the lower and middle class. They went there, and they began to fight and bicker, soon enough the population grew smaller, as they starved, froze, and killed one another. I was safer down here, alone with Castiel and the remaining dragon population." Teyla stayed silent, realizing that Forrest's seclusion had been born out of a need to survive. "They turned on the dragons, too." She explained as she put the last of the thin tablets into her bag. "The dragons felt South, to here. My people started to hunt them, hunger forcing them to commit one of the most unspeakable taboos of our world. I spent weeks, trying to heal and treat those who had been caught in traps or attacked. I vowed I would only go north, if my life depended on it." She turned, walking back out of the doorway. Teyla realizing pretty quick that the subject was a bit touchy. "This is all I have research-wise, just have to go to the official records now."

They did not talk much more, as they walked back to the main hall and along the vast bookshelves. *You did good explaining it.* Castiel quick to comment, knowing he had listened to their conversation. *Much better than when you tried to tell Carson.* She rolled her eyes, oh how he loved to pick at the friendship she had. She looked ahead, John and Ronon happily sitting on some of the chairs that were not dusted with snow, tossing a snowball back and forth between them. Then she heard it, that long and familiar roar of Malco. Teyla jumping, as she looked over at the others. "Malco's here." Forrest explaining as she quickly set her bag down on a table, as Tayla walked back over to John and Ronon. Castiel moving out from around the bookshelves as he too heard the call. "Castiel does not make sounds like that." She commented, understanding that Castiel was muted, but she had never imagined the sounds they made. "Takes getting used to, wait till he talks to you, and they translate," John explained as he stood up, looking to the dome, as Forrest stopped at the edge of the snow. Soon, the snow began to swirl, as the sound of wings began to fill the air. Malco glided into the dome, his massive body hardly fitting as he set himself down in the snow, and his chirps and trills filled the room. "He is much bigger than Castiel." Teyla commenting, as she stood in awe of the black dragon.

Forrest smiled, as the dragon quickly shoved his massive head to her, as she happily hugged his enormous nose. Lifting her off the ground as she hung on. "I missed you too." She did not need it translated, as the dragon finally set her down. But her joy was short-lived, as she looked at him, "Malco, you don't look good." The group gathering round, as Rodney finally poked his head out of the shelves. John was able to see it easily, the dragon's red marks were not nearly as bright. His frame had deteriorated, he could see the dragons ribs, and his legs seemed almost too small. "Yeah big guy, what happened?" The black dragon shrank down, looking at them with a rather broken look, as he let out a few rumbling growls and calls. "He said there is much that has happened since we left. It will take time to tell us." Forrest turning to look at John. "Can I take him to the jumper? Get him in some warmth." John nodding. "We can easily do that, Ronon stay with Rodney, Teyla come with us."

Forrest was quick to lead Malco to the jumper, the dragon looking in curiously as he walked into the small ship beside her, Castiel shrinking down to sit on her shoulders allowing the larger dragon to fit comfortably inside. John and Teyla walking inside, quickly closing the door behind them. "Ill jack up the heat real fast," John said as he walked up to the forward section of the jumper, the feeling of hot air quickly filling the small place. Malco had happily stretched himself out on the floor, happy to enjoy the heat of the jumper. "So what has happened?" John asking as he sat down on the benches next to Teyla. Forrest sitting down next to the dragon. Malco's head turning to look at them, deep red eyes seemed tired, as the dragon began to talk. The trills and chrips filling the entire jumper, before Forrest started to speak with Castiel's translation. " The first snow began to fall about three weeks after we left. It hit the capital first, and the dragons were forced south much sooner than normal. Soon enough it hit the base, and finally a month ago it hit here and has kept crawling south." There was concern in her voice, as she spoke. "We thought it was just a bit of a strange early season. But things only got worse. The nights colder, the snow deeper. It never ended. Soon enough, we were running out of food. Hunters were forced farther north in an attempt to find enough prey for the others. Then we started to lose them." The dragon himself paused, as he rested his head on the floor with a deep sigh before speaking again with Forrest quick to explain. "Hunters started to disappear on hunts. We were not able to find those that fell, the snow was too thick. Soon though, others started to fall. The Elders first. There are only a few left now. Warriors like himself, started to give their food to the others in an attempt to keep them alive. But their numbers kept dropping to the cold." Forrest stopped for a moment, the others watching as Castiel pressed his face to Forrest's cheek. She took a deep breath, and finished the last of the story. "there are only around 3000 dragons left alive now in the deep south." She reached out, scratching the black dragon affectionately behind one of his ears. *this is a big problem.* *I know Cas*

John took a deep breath, looking to Teyla and back to the three on the floor. "So what does this mean?" He asked, as Forrest looked up from the floor, "It means that they will likely not survive the next three months of winter, if it ends as it should anyway." She explained as she sighed, as Malco began to trill again, looking directly at John. Forrest speaking again. "Malco says, he has been waiting for us to return. He would like to request an audience with your leader." Teyla looking at the dragon. "He would like to speak with Dr. Weir?" "Yes, since he was chosen to lead the population, he would like to represent them in speaking with her." The black dragon nodding his head, as John sat in silence before looking to Teyla. "Go round up McKay and Ronon, we have to make a trip back home for a bit."


	3. Life As We Knew It

Carson was doing his best to get up to the conference room quickly, having been somewhat submerged in going over all the test results from the night before. They had already left him slightly bewildered and slightly excited all the same time. Yet his excitement had been cut off by Dr. Weir's radio call to head up to the conference room. The word spread fast of the jumper's return and the audience that had been requested. He had not expected them to return so quickly, they had been gone maybe three hours. His grip on the tablet he had with him tightening, as he deep down worried something negative had happened. He had watched many teams go through the Stargate in his time here, he always feared. Each time he waited for the urgent call for a medical team to be in the gate room. It left a slight feeling of constant anxiety that he had come to accept as part of life. Pushing it back and out of his mind as it happened. But not today, it gnawed at him in the back of his head all damn morning. Stronger than it had been in a very long time. Not since the last time someone he cared for more than the others stepped through the gate. Maybe that was why he found it so annoying, that it had returned once again without much reason, but deep down he knew, and just did not want to admit it to himself. Watching her get onto the jumper today had left him feeling somewhat alone, and his office had been quiet. Hearing one side of a conversation did have its entertaining moments, or when people came in and talked merely to Castiel. His infirmary had gained a new tone to it, with the arrival of the new pair. He did too.

He walked forward, one of the conference room doors swinging open to him as he got to it and then entered. It took him by surprise, to see the familiar frame of the giant black dragon. "Malco, it is good to see you again." But he was quickly caught off guard by the condition the dragon was in. He was thin, his colors dull, and his mane ragged and short. But the dragon greeted him back, the low trills a welcome sound. Forrest and Castiel stood on either side, the grey dragon next to his whiteboard as usual. The gnawing feeling that had been chewing on him the past few hours lifting almost instantly. Forrest offering him a small smile, but he knew better. He had learned to read her well enough in the time they had spent together; she was worried, and with how Malco looked, he had an understanding as to why.

He walked over Rodney, sitting down next to the scientist who was happily punching away on the keypad of his laptop. Not even acknowledging the doctor's arrival. "Well, since everyone is here. I guess we should start." Elizabeth speaking, just barely getting Rodney to look up from the screen. Her eyes looking to Malco, who walked carefully before her. The black dragon dipping his head low as the ever-unique sounds he made began to fill the room. Forrest quickly speaking. "Malco would like to express his gratitude for granting him an audience with you, and your people. It is a great honor." The dragon lifting his head, as he sat back on his haunches, tail wrapping around his feet. "The honor is ours, Malco. Our understanding is that your people have recently fallen to a hardship. I believe that Dr. McKay may have the answer as to why for you." She spoke, looking over at Rodney, who looked up quickly. The scientist a bit unnerved by the red eyes that now watched him. Malco waiting curiously for the issue the man had found.

"Oh, well. I was able to run enough scans on our way back to the gate, to get an understanding of what was happening. Along with what I was able to dig up in the university, I believe I know the problem." He said as everyone looked at him, "Loonrian's moon, apparently has a known history of a changing orbit. The records stating that slight shifts in it's proximity to the planet have been happening for as long as your people were able to track it. Slight differences in the weather patterns, but never anything drastic like what is happening now." He stood up, walking to the large screen behind them. Taping the screen with ease as he pulled up what looked like Loonrian's moon. "But this happened." He said pointing to a large crater on the surface of the moon. "It probably happened a bit before we showed up, but your moon was hit by a good sized asteroid. Now, the change was subtle. It hardly would have been noticed at first, but it was just enough of an impact to push the moon slightly closer to the planet." "Life as we knew it." Elizabeth stating as she looked at the screen, causing everyone to look at her with a confused expression. "It was a fiction book, about that, happening to Earth, only our moon ended up much closer." Rodney looked at her for a moment. "Sure, only this is a bit more, complicated than that. That slight drop in orbit has caused a very slight decaying orbit. Each day since the impact, the moon has drifted closer and closer to the planet. I am talking 40 to 60 feet per day, and increasing as it gets closer." Carson's eyes drifted to Forrest, who was trying her best to take in all that the scientist had explained. "What does that have to do with the seasons?" She asked as he shook his head. "Loonrian does not have much when it comes to large bodies of water, mainly freshwater lakes. We here know that on Earth, our oceans impact our weather patterns. While small, so do yours. As it gets closer, the gravity of your moon changes those weather patterns with the effects its gravity has on the water. But there is more." The screen changed, showing Loonrian. The scan shifted, showing a large wave of black ash running out from a single point far off from all the cities. "With the gravity pulling harder, it is forcing lava from the core of your world to come closer to the surface. Winter came early, because of the ash cloud from right here." He explained pointing at the small dot on the screen. "How did we not notice ash when we were there?" Ronon asking breaking the moment of silence. "The wind carries most of it North, Southious would be pretty much left untouched by it. Plus, it has been quite some time since the first eruption, a month ago maybe but not now." Rodney explaining as he pointed to what would have been Southious on the map.

Malco soon enough let out a low rumble, Forrest lost for a moment before she spoke. "He said they felt it. It happened a few days after we had left." Rodney nodding. "The ash from that volcano covered the world pretty quick, dropping the temp considerably. Once that happened, it was downhill from there." He explained as he tapped the screen again. Showing another spot in the high north of the world. "There is another one; I would say it will blow within the month." Malco voiced his question, "He would like to know, what all does this mean for his people?" Rodney looked at the dragon, before averting his gaze. "The moon will fall closer and closer, each time more problems will surface. More of these volcanos will erupt, more ash will go into the air, and soon enough there will be no way for the world to sustain life. Between a volcanic winter, and the air becoming toxic there is not much hope left." The three were silent, Malco looking down to his paws before Elizabeth spoke. "How long do they have?" "Well, you have at least a year before the moon collides with the surface. Till the volcanic activity is too much. I give it eight months till nothing else can survive." Carson looked at Forrest; he could see the pain, the terror as she listened to the fate her world faced. He could not imagine her emotions at the moment. But Malco spoke again, and with a slight waver in her voice, she spoke. "He would like to say thank you, Rodney, for your willingness to find out the problem. Our people owe you much." The scientist offering a light smile to the dragon, before he sat down. Malco turned, looking to Elizabeth. "Malco has come before you, to not only request, but now beg, for you to allow those of his people who survive to come here." The slight shock in the room apparent, as she looked down at her hands, she had a gut feeling this was where the meeting would go. "Our kind, humans, and dragons, have worked alongside one another since our history was first recorded. The Wraith destroyed a partnership that lasted thousands of years, turning human against beast. They long for years past. He has come to believe that in the short time he spent with your people that you all, are a chance for that again. His people would help, aid in all ways they could. His mutes could work beside your doctors. His destroyers willing to go to war. Their loyalty will be sworn to you." The way her voice shook the slightest as she spoke, the room could feel the emotion. She begged for him, with his own words. Castiel having moved away from his whiteboard to sit close to her, with a wing ever slightly over her shoulder.

Heads turned to Elizabeth, who was attempting to take in all the dragon before her had said. She could see it in his eyes. While blood red, they were as human as Castiel's, and she was speaking leader to leader with him alone. He was scared and hopeful as he looked at her. "This is an exciting request you have made Malco." She did not know what to say. They had helped many relocate, but his request was for more than that. He wished for his kind to work with them. To serve them as trade for allowing them a safe home, to be allies. The dragon remained silent, as did Forrest. All three waiting, for her words. "I will have to discuss this, with the people here. I hope you understand." The dragon nodded his head and responded. "He understands, he had to console his elders before he decided to make the request when we returned." She nodded, the dragon did have a great deal of skill in what he was doing. Before she could speak, Forrest spoke of her mind. "If you all would like to talk in private, I would like to take Malco to get something to eat. If that is alright." Elizabeth quick to nod her head, having found the black dragon's condition to be worrisome. "Of course, I am sure they can get him something in the kitchens." But Forrest shook her head, "If he were to go down there, you would all have nothing left. Castiel and I will escort him to the mainland. Head for the mountain ranges and allow him to hunt his fill." "That is fine." "Thank you, Elizabeth." The silver-haired girl turned on her heels, as Malco dipped his head and turned to walk after her and Castiel.

As the door closed behind her, everyone was silent. Everyone glancing at one another trying to figure out where to even start with what had just occurred. "Did not think this was how the day would go." John finally speaking as he leaned forward on the table. "No kidding." Elizabeth resting her chin on her hands, as she looked over finally at Rodney and Carson, "Who wants to go first?" The two quickly giving each other a sideways glance before Carson volunteered, "Well, after what I found I can say they probably have more right to be here than we do." Confused looks focused on him, as he stood walking over to hand Elizabeth the tablet he had been holding. "What am I looking at?" "The results from Forrest's DNA tests." He explained as she began to look closely at the results. "This can't be right, Forrest shows the ATA gene?." "I had them ran four times. Both Forrest and Castiel. As we all know, the gene comes in different potencies. Colonel Sheppard and I, are on the higher end of the scale, around 20-30 percent as a number." Elizabeth looked up at him, "She is much higher than that?" "Considerably, closer to the 60-70 percent range." There was a silence before Teyla spoke. "So Forrest is much closer related to the ancestors?" "Yes, and it gets stranger." He leaned forward, swiping the tablet to another page. "Oh, my God." Elizabeth quite shocked by the next page. "That's." "Castiel, exactly. He is the same level as her, if not a wee bit more." "You mean to tell me the dragon is ancient?" John was completely puzzled, as he looked at the doctor. "In a simple term, yes. He is. Now we do not know if all the dragons or human Loonrians are like this. It gets more interesting." At this point, the entire room was almost scooting closer to Elizabeth in an attempt to look at the tablet. "I put them both on a scanner and had them talk and communicate with one another while I ran my scans. It was the same results we see when we monitor someone using the control chair. Same brain patterns, everything. It is like Castiel is the control chair, and Forrest is someone using it or vise versa. His brain is also, very human in structure." He concluded as he looked at the group, all of them a bit overwhelmed by the new found information. "it would explain how they can both block out one another if they wish." Ronon stating, having remembered the pair explaining it while at dinner once. "Just like you can get off the chair by thinking off." "So these people were much more important to the ancients that they knew, or understand." Carson had been slightly happy to be able to tell all of them before he said Forrest, maybe because he feared it would change her views on things, or completely scare her.

"Well, that falls in line with what I found out." Rodney piping up as Carson finished speaking, "Well, are you going to tell us?" the doctor moving out of the scientist's way as he took the floor. "When I first started looking into the database for anything on Loonrian, and its people I kept running into dead ends. I mean, every time I thought I might have something, nothing. Every experiment, colony, all of that. It never showed any record of them. But after yesterday, with how she worked the chair I realized I had not looked in one spot." He paused, as John tipped his head slightly "That spot would be." "Weapons." His head straightened out quick, "You are saying Forrest and Castiel are weapons?" "Castiel is anyway. It took some digging, had to look into the biological weapons. But there they were. They were created pretty early on in them being here in Pegasus, Loonrian is one of the oldest populated planets around. While I have not had too much time to really dig into the why. But what I can tell, is they wanted to make a more mobile weapon, that only they could use." "In the form of the bond." "Yes, the dragons are extremely intelligent, as we have seen. While Forrest and Castiel are bonded, he can still work with us, understand our language, and now we see that even not bonded dragons long to work with humans. Not only were they designed to bond only to those with the gene, but they were also designed to want to work with humans, and no others." There was a silence before Elizabeth spoke again. "So you're saying they were designed to only work with humans. So they would never be able to be used by the Wraith." "Or replicators if we want to talk deeper." "I don't get it, they seemed to be a great success, why did they abandon the project?" Carson speaking from where he had sat back down. "Well, this may be a question to ask Forrest. It said in the records that it proved to be a bit harsh when a bonded dragon was killed. A dragon can easily survive the death of their human. However, if the dragon were to die, the human half did not tend to survive. Now we do not know if this still is a problem. Like I said, a question for Forrest."

"The plot thickens." John looking towards Rodney, "I still have a lot to dig up, and hopefully, what I managed to gather from the university archives in my short time there will maybe answer more questions." He explained as he looked to Elizabeth, "I'll be the first to say, having more of them around may not be a bad idea." "I agree, I can get more genetic profiles done with a larger population, figure out if they do all carry the gene the same as Castiel." Carson offering his input as the room looked to Elizabeth, "Teyla, do you think the Athosians would be okay with sharing the mainland?" Tayla smiled, before speaking "The mainland is massive, there is more than enough land for my people and the dragons to share with no issue." She paused, with a slight laugh. "In all honesty, the few times Castiel has come with me to the mainland he has proven very useful to my people. He pulled one of our plows easily, even helped clear out some stumps. He offered me a ride there if I ever needed it and no one was available to fly a jumper. His kind is very eager to help it seems. Perhaps having them around may help mine as well. I feel it would be inhumane to tell them no to coming here." Her tone was a hopeful one, as everyone seemed to agree in silence. "Well, I would be lying if I said I would not enjoy having a few more like Malco to go into battle with." John offering his 50 cents on the matter, Ronon nodding his agreement to the statement. Elizabeth was quickly realizing that they were all in agreement for once. They were all 100 percent okay with what had been requested. She sat back in her chair and spoke with a slight smile. "Well, I guess we will have to talk to Forrest and Malco when they return and figure out the best method to bring the population here."


	4. A Great Shadow

He had explained that he wanted to tell her himself what he had found and that Rodney should do the same. It was one thing to learn about how important one's genetics could be, but learning that your world's population was meant as a weapon was something else entirely. He had not planned yet how to tell her his side, though Rodney had made it very clear he was going to be cut and dry with what he had to say. Would it be best that way, he had no idea. She was a doctor just as he was, and he often felt the others forgot that about her. Teyla and Ronon were different than she was, she came from an advanced culture, and had a similar understanding of how things worked that they did. She would want to know they why, the how, and all else that came with his news. It would not be as simple as he had explained it to the others, it would be a few hours long discussion with her going over the results alongside Castiel.

"So why exactly are they landing on the South Pier?" Elizabeth was walking side by side with John and Carson. "Malco is not used to shrinking onto such a small target from flight. Plus, with his condition, it would be safer for him to land full sized." He explained as John smirked. "You think Castiel is big, wait till you see Malco." The doctor rolled his eyes, realizing someone had drifted back to the "Great military Asset" view he had a few months prior. "Well, I guess I will get to see in full force what to expect." Elizabeth had to admit, right now she was quite interested in what all their new found allies had to offer. While military and medical aid was already a great start, she could only imagine what else they would be able to figure out. "He is much more intimidating when it good condition. I would say a month from now he will be back to the way he was when we first met him." Carson explained as they walked out of one of the doors. The salty wind hitting them as it always did, looking out onto the pier and to the endless ocean. In the distance, they could make out the dark form of Malco as he glided towards them, with Castiel hardly visible just in front of him. "Feels like something out of a fantasy movie." The Scottish doctor next to her laughing ever slightly. "You do not have to deal with a dragon spending 80 percent of his day asleep on the bloody floor of the infirmary." John looked over at him curiously, "You three spend a lot of time together." He knew exactly where the other man as going, as he glanced sideways at him. "We work together, what do you expect?" "No I mean, you eat together constantly, I am pretty sure you both wake up at the same time…" "Enough." Elizabeth stopping him before he could continue harassing Carson on the matter, knowing full well the doctor next to her had no idea how to counter the Colonel's pestering.

She watched as Castiel came in first, his wings locked as he let his hind legs land first, his front end following as he trotted forward with his momentum. Large, feathered wings curling into his body as he got out of the way of Malco, who was close behind him. Forrest's head poking up between the grey and green dragon's horns as they turned to look up at Malco. They were right when they said Malco was much larger than Castiel. He was a great black shadow, as he flew closer to the open pier. She had felt a bit of wind from Castiel's landing, but as the more massive dragon got closer, the air he kicked up was considerable. She could feel a slight rumble, as his paws hit the surface, leaving her slightly in awe. He was big and meant to be larger. The idea that there were more like him had given her a new found hope, that maybe there were still things out there that were built by the ancients, just waiting to be discovered. Forrest swung down from the saddle, Castiel quickly shrinking down and landing on her shoulders as she walked over to the others. "How was the mainland?" Sheppard asking her as they watched Malco shrink down as well, only maintaining the mid-sized form the dragons seemed to prefer when around people. "Good, it is the first time he has had a full stomach in a long time." She explained as they walked back into the tower. Malco was curiously watching Elizabeth; she could see in his eyes how he longed to know if she had concluded. She smiled, as she paused to look directly at the dragon. "Malco, I would like to say that your request has been approved. We will be heading back to the conference room to discuss how we can start bringing your people over." She did not draw out the message, as she smiled. The black dragon looked at her, and much to her shock he came forward, his solid front arms wrapped around her shoulders as his wings extended. He hugged her; the colossal dragon hugged her tighter than she had ever been hugged before. She did not know how even to take it, as the dragon began to pretty much purr.

Forrest smiled, as she watched Malo display his pure excitement "He says there are no words to express his gratitude." The dragon finally breaking away leaving Elizabeth with a bewildered expression before she spoke. "Well, we are all quite happy to be able to help your people." She was quick to start walking again, leading the group down the hall. Forrest quickly noticing that Malco had moved to walk alongside Elizabeth, forcing John from his typical spot by her side. Leaving Carson and herself at the back of the group. "I have quite a bit to tell you, love." He said as he glanced over, Castiel focusing on him from where he was perched on her shoulders. "Really now? When do you plan to tell me?" She said as she looked over at him. "When we have enough time for you to go over every single detail." He teased, not noticing the smirk on John's face as he listened to them. *he has me very curious about what he found.* Castiel happily commented, *I am too, he sounds a bit excited about it.* The conversation silent, as they walked with the others. *You are excited to be able to sit and talk with him, no matter what he has to say.* His tone so teasing, as she offered no response other than to reach up and flick him behind the ear, causing him to shake his head with a snort. She really did not know why he had suddenly decided to harass her on the matter. It was her stubbornness, and he knew it. That refusal to admit that he was right. She had to admit, he could be talking about just about anything, and she would listen. The way he told stories, or the moments he got frustrated and his accent became too thick for her to even understand. Yet she would hear, and try to make out as much of what he would try to say.

There was little conversation as they all headed back to the conference room, the others of the team having already arrived as they all walked inside. "Now the fun part, the best way to bring the dragons here." John saying as he retook a seat at the table, Forrest actually taking a seat next to Carson, as Malco once again sat across from Elizabeth. "How ready can your people be to evacuate?" She asked as the dragon began to rumble his answer. "They can be ready within an hour of him giving the order, some do have personal things, but they already have them packed because of the migration south." Forrest had a new found confidence in her voice, as she translated for the large dragon. "That is good; we may be able to get this done in a day." "Okay wait, we already have half the day gone. I have plans tonight. We can easily wait until morning." John had managed to try and hint that he still planned to celebrate one of his favorite holidays. "Really?" Rodney glaring over at him before Elizabeth spoke again. "It would take quite a bit of time, to ferry the dragons through the gate with jumpers. Even if they shrink down to Castiel's size." Malco quick to respond, his trills filling the room. "I did not tell you they can get smaller." Forrest not necessarily translating. "We all thought that was as small as he could get," John commenting as Castiel hopped onto the table from her shoulders. "They can shrink down pretty small, Castiel here can demonstrate this." She said as the dragon walked along the top of the table, his body shrinking down as he walked before soon enough he stood before Elizabeth. He was maybe the size of a coke bottle, his small little body looking like a toy on the table. "Well, that changes things." Rodney looking at Castiel, who happily jumped off the table, small wings allowing him to glide around the room before landing once again on Forrest who smiled. "If they can get that small, we could probably haul the entire population over with a single trip. Take four even five jumpers and have them all get this small. One load we can do pretty quick." John realizing very quickly that he may still get to enjoy his plans after all. "You able to explain that yet?" Rodney looking over at Carson, who shrugged. "I have not yet." The scientist rolled his eyes again, looking towards the others. "The dragons can easily all load in the back section of the jumper. Keep the bulkhead door closed, they will be pretty curious about new people, and it will be best, for now, to keep separate." Forrest explaining as they all listened. "Well, I think we have a plan now. Colonel, go ahead and round up two more pilots." John nodded and stood before he was closely followed by Ronon. "I would like to head to the mainland if possible. Explain to my people what will be happening." Teyla requesting as they began to filter out of the room. Elizabeth quick to agree. "Have them find another pilot for you." She said as Teyla smiled her thanks, walking for the doors. "Rodney, you can head along as well and dig more into the Loonrian archives. Carson, you will be flying a jumper as well." They all nodded, Forrest, smiling as Malco looked to them all. The low purr that filled the room was lifting; it needed no explanation. As he shrank down to a size similar to Castiel's gliding over and onto Carson's shoulders. The smile Forrest held, was huge. She was excited, thankful, and so many other things as she realized that this city was about to change for the better.

They were all in the jumper bay within 20 minutes, Evan Lorne, and one of his teammates each occupying a jumper, while John and Ronon were in another, Malco having opted to ride with them. Rodney had been placed in the pilot's seat, with Zelenka now tagging along to help him gather more from the database. Last but not least, Forrest happily sat in the co-pilot seat, Castiel once again taking up his post on the dash of the jumper, as Carson sat ready to fly. "I'm going to warn you; I am not the best at this." He warned, was the jumper began to hum slowly to life. Forrest only laughed lightly "I'm sure you will be fine." They had decided to put winter gear on before they left, and now they were all bundled up with the back ends of the jumpers cleaned out to allow for more space. Soon enough, John's voice came on the radios. "Okay we are just going to stick together, just follow me to the university and we will set down there, and decide the best course of action." She could see the jumper across from them start to lift off the ground, before dipping into the space between the jumper bay and the gate room. "You know since you can work the chair you can probably fly one of these." Carson teased ever slightly as he eased the jumper after the others. "No thanks." "why?" "Because I like it better that my ride can talk back." He smiled, as he looked forward at the gate before letting the universe do its job.

When the popped out on the other side and followed after the others, Carson had to admit; he had never expected all the snow. The clouds swirled around the world, mixing with the ash of the still smoldering volcano. He glanced over, watching how she reacted as she looked at her home below slowly destroy itself. She was so quiet, and it was something he was not used to. She was such an animated and energetic person, her ability to spend a day talking without any pause could put many to shame. But not now, she was silent. "You okay?" She looked over at him and shook her head with a soft smile. "I'm fine. But, can I ask you a favor?" "Of course what is it?" "When we land, it will take a bit for all the dragons to make their way to us. I was wondering if you would be willing to fly me somewhere?" * now?* *Yes, if this place will be destroyed then I may as well say a final goodbye… and I feel bad lying to him.* *you intend to tell him?* *yes, I do* "I can easily do that love." While he did not know where he would be taking her, he did not mind. But he did understand, one last visit to a place of the past.

They were quiet, as the jumper landed in the clearing at the university doors. The snow was falling lightly as they all walked out of the jumpers, standing in the snow. Castiel quickly jumping off her shoulders and growing in size before Malco repeated the same. "They will clear most the snow out here around the jumpers; then they will fly for the clans." She explained as the large dragon's tails began to sweep away the white powder. "Sounds like a plan, we can sit tight, explore around here a bit," John stated as the dragons nodded their heads *will you be okay to go without me?* His tone was gentle and caring as he asked the question. *I will manage.* She felt his love, as he leaned forward and pressed his nose to her body before turning. Malco and him quickly taking flight and turning to fly South. She watched as Rodney quickly began to lead Zelenka into the university. Everyone else looking curiously around the ruins of the city, "John, may I make a request?" She walked over to him, leaving Carson standing in the back of the jumper. "What might that be?" he said as he looked down at her. "I would like to visit a place in Cathkarta, seeing as we have some time to kill. I would not be gone long." She explained with a slight smile, the officer giving her a curious look. "Well, as long as you can avoid our friends at the base." "We will steer clear of it, no need to even fly over. We can keep the jumper cloaked." He knew she was probably not going to back down in her request, so he nodded. "Don't crash or pull any stunts." He called it out to Carson who shook his head and turned back into the jumper. "Thank you so much." She turned quickly, darting into the jumper and out of the snow. "So where are we goin'?" Carson said as he closed the back of the jumper as she sat down once again. "Follow the road North, it will keep us away from the base. I would stay cloaked to be safe." He nodded, as the jumper began to lift off, cloaking in the process before they turned north. She was quiet again, and it only made him more curious as they started to head North.


	5. Family Matters

He had not been able to fly North with them last time that he had been here. Forrest having forced him to stay in the university with Castiel. Granted, with how the events of that trip played out it probably was best he had stayed behind. She was quiet, utterly focused on her own thoughts. She did not smile now and then like when she was talking to Castiel; her eyes focused forward as the landscape changed below them. She had said It was nearly a six-hour flight on dragon, but seeing as they were not on a dragon and in a jumper, the trip was considerably quicker.

Soon enough, he could make out the dark towers in the distance, as the snow began to fall thicker. "That is Cathkarta." He jumped slightly, when she spoke, but nodded "Where will we be heading?" he asked, as they passed over the remains of the wall that surrounded the city. The city was massive; he could say larger than Atlantis by a big margin. The buildings that still somewhat stood had that Atlantis look but was without a doubt evolved away from the exact architecture. "Head for the North West corner of the city please." The tone of her voice was flat. He had never really seen her like this. "Are you going to tell me where we are going and why?" He finally asked it, as the cloaked jumper flew easily against the snow outside. She was quiet, before looking down at her hands. "I would like to say goodbye to some family." *You sure you will be able to explain it?* Castiel's ever familiar voice in her head as she spoke the words. *I think I can.* She was met with a pause, *We are getting ready to fly back with the first wave, we will be having them stay inside the university shrank down. That way the others do not have to worry about having to stay in the jumpers with them.* he gave her the information he had gathered, and she smiled lightly. *good, take care*. Carson understood now, at least slightly where they might be heading. She had, after all, said her parents died before the Wraith came. But as they flew across the fallen city, he could not make out anything that looked like a cemetery. He flew lower, looking at the massive houses that seemed to dominate that section of the city. "That house there." She pointed to a large single level house. "There is nearly six feet of snow on the ground." He said as he flew closer, but she smiled lightly. "On the western side, there should be an overhanging parking area. It is big enough for the jumper." He listened, as she had described the jumper easily fit under the overhang. He set down the small ship, now more curious seeing as this was no burial ground. She stood in silence, before walking to the back of the jumper as the door opened. "Where are we?" he jumped up to walk after her, as she walked out and onto the stone covered parkway. She smiled softly at him, as she motioned him to follow after. She led him to the large front stairs, the design impressive. "I have come here, to say my goodbye, and tell you more of my tale."

* * *

They had all been rummaging around the ruins close to the jumpers, while there was not much to find they had managed to enjoy the snow a little. Seeing as they rarely found any planets with this much, it had become a bit of a game to everyone present. Snowballs were thrown half-assed at one another as they waited for the first wave of dragons. Lorne had even managed to find a chunk of steel, and a small hill in the debris field, attempting to sled. John understood the entertainment; snow had not been something they had enjoyed in some time. It never hurt, to allow them all to be kids again.

John looked up into the dark sky, able to hear the call of Malco as he neared. He could just hardly make out the large black shadow, and soon enough he could make out those that followed him. There were probably another 30 dragons flying behind him as he led the way. Lorne and the others quick to stop, and watch as they made their approach. Forrest had said, every color and pattern you could imagine, a dragon came in. She was not lying. He quickly made out Castiel and Malco. Others falling behind as they all began to land. The snow on the ground once again air born as the dragons' wings created a downdraft of air. Once they were on the ground, John was able to see the others. Dragons shrank down, all across the larger dragon's backs. They had shrunk down and clung to the larger dragons. They began to bail off quickly, as Malco began to trill and chirp his commands. The smaller masses of dragons following him towards the university, as Castiel shrank down and walked over to him. The dragon pulling the tablet he used from the small bag that Forrest had created for him. 'This will be one of three waves. Malco is having everyone stay sized down, inside the university. To ensure they are blocked by the snow, they all know better than to get in your way.' He explained while everyone watched the mass of dragons. John could see that some were not doing the best, they were thin and weak. 'Those of us strong enough to fly carried those who could not.' He nodded, watching as one dragon stood out against the white snow. It had a pattern like a leopard; it's body and wings a bright shade of blue. Like Castiel, it's stomach and horns glimmered, only a bright white. It had grown and was gently picking up a few of the smaller sized dragons that struggled to move in the snow. "That's good to know." "Sir look at that one." Lorne next to him, his gaze holding to a mass in the snow. One of the last dragons to unload its passengers was stunning. It had a metallic body, like Malco, only white. Across its body ran golden rune patterns, with its horns the same shade. Then the wings seemed almost translucent; they were a deep gold like the runes only they could nearly be seen through, and looked like stained glass. As it shrank down, they could all see the long and jagged scar that ran up the front shoulder, and onto the base of the wing." They took a hit." 'Rikarie was one of the dragons on the front line when the Wraith came. She was gravely wounded, Forrest managed to fix her up.' The dragon wrote, seeing their interest in the female Stinger.

Snapping them out of their watch, two dragons approached them. 'John I would like to introduce you to some old friends. This is Cazador, headhunter of the clans.' The dragon before him had black eyes, like a puddle of oil. Making John remember how Ford's eye turned the same color. But the body of the dragon was a deep green, with small dark patterns across. His underbelly a dark brown, John realized pretty quick why the dragon was probably headhunter, he had his own camouflage. What he found interesting was the difference in build between the two male dragons. Castiel was slender, not too wide in the chest and very nimble. Cazador was built wide and muscled. Two different builds for two different reasons. 'then this is his mate Papura.' Another smaller dragon walked up beside Cazador; she was feminine, her body slender and refined. Her body was a light almost silver tone, with the same patterns as Cazador. Her belly a bright purple, along with her horns. But her eyes were a bright red like Malco's. They seemed out of place on the female dragon. "It's nice to meet both of you." John already having a feeling he had many names to start learning. Both dragons trilled happily, before turning to head in with the others. 'They both can write fluently in our language. If they need to tell you something, Rodney should be able to translate. They will be keeping everyone in line while we fly back for more.' Everyone quickly reading what Castiel wrote. Soon enough, the other dragons started to come back out, the ones who had been full sized. All of them growing once again as Malco called out commands. John had to admit, watching the dragon work was impressive. "Well thanks, Castiel, we will see you with the next group." The grey dragon slipping the tablet into his bag before growing again. All of the dragons quickly taking off and sending a flurry of snow over them. "Sir, I never really wanted to tell others back on Earth what all I have seen out here. Never felt the need to.. but I really want to just show someone a picture of one of them." Lorne's curiosity of the dragons ever growing as he watched them fly south, disappearing into the growing wall of snow again. "Major, I have to agree on that one."

* * *

Forrest walked up the front steps, with Carson close behind. The door was unlocked, and half open when they got to it. She froze for a moment; the stomach-turning feeling returned as it had seven years prior. But this time, it would not keep her from going inside. With a deep breath, she walked into the house. Inside, it reminded Carson of the homes the rich had on Earth. It was probably a sight to behold when lived in, and taken care of. But by now, the weather had done damage, cobwebs over most everything, and the rooms dark. Forrest walked deeper before she stood still once again. Her eyes looking up at a large painting on the wall. He stood next to her, studying it. It was a portrait, of husband and wife. The man had hair like Forrest's, with the same dark green eyes. The woman had bright golden hair, with some streaks of silver. Her eyes were a shade of bright gold. He could see instantly, how she looked like her mother build wise but gotten the hair and eyes from her dad. They looked serious, both dressed formally. He stepped closer, her eyes never leaving the painting. He could see the writing on the frame, and carefully dusted away the dirt that covered it. "Atla." He turned "They are your parents." He had figured that much, at least he thought. She smirked softly as her eyes met his. "The one and only." Carson smiled, walking back over to her. "So this was your home, as a child?" He was curious, she had mentioned very little of her childhood, while he had probably swamped her with the stories of his own. But the small smile she had faded, as she looked at the ground. "It was their home, never mine." He was confused, she could see it already. "When I told you and Teyla, that my parents died before the Wraith came. It was only a half-truth you see." She explained as she leaned against one of the desks. "My parents died to me, three years before the attack. But for them, I was dead the day I bonded to Castiel." Her words had turned dark, as he looked at her with a mixture of shock and confusion. "What do you mean?" "I would lean on something; I have a lot to tell you." She explained as she motioned to space next to her on the desk. He agreed, leaning against it next to her.

"I have to explain, a lot right now for you. Please tell me if something needs to be clarified. Anywho, my mother and father were the upper class. They were both high-level lawmakers and had quite a bit of sway and control in our government. They were the elite of the elite; they had it all. Anything you could want on Loonrian, they could get. They were not bonded. You have to understand, that humans can refuse the call of a bond. If the human does not wish to bond to a dragon or starts to hear the calling, they can go to the nearest doctor and be injected with a gene therapy that will shut off the genes that cause the bond. Just like that, the opportunity is gone. It does not work if already bonded, but in the stages before. Most of the legal section of our government would refuse a bond. Seeing as most politicians do not enjoy having someone know their minds. Plus dragons tend to gossip. My father had the injection at 15; my mother never had to." Her voice had no feeling, as she explained facts about her world. He looked back at the painting and let her continue. "I was the first and only child, after many tries. I was a hard pregnancy for her, and when it came time for me to be born, I caused problems. I had to be surgically removed, and by the time it was said and done my mother was damaged to the point she would never have a second. I was cherished, spoiled, and loved by them. Their only child, and in their eyes a prodigy. I was expected to grow up and be one of the top lawmakers in the world. So much potential. I as the child born of such a great pairing of people, I had been as selectively bred as Castiel. I do not really remember when the calling started, or what if felt like because I was so young, but Cas does. He was at the university studying when he said he felt it. It was a playful presence in his head beckoning him to join, and soon enough he requested leave from his studies to find me. He flew here at night, finding the house pretty easy we were living in at the time. He said my parents were both asleep when he got there, and he did not dare wake them. It was shocking to him, to see that he had been drawn to a two-year-old child. Bonds occurring under the age of ten were extremely rare, for both humans and dragons alike. My room's windows were open, seeing as it was late summer at the time, and easy to get to. He shrank down pretty small like he does when he rides on our shoulders. He climbed into my room and my crib. The bond was instant when his nose found my hands. That is all it takes for a bond to occur, a touch. I was two years old, but I still remember the moment. It was love, the most unconditional I have ever felt, even today. I cuddled with him, pulling and playing with his ears, mane, and wings. Like you would expect a toddler to do, and he took it all. That was till morning came, and my mother walked in to see her only daughter bonded to a Mute dragon." She had said before, that Castiel being with her as long as she could remember, but there seemed to be much more to it. He had been around her for a while now, yet the way she spoke sounded so venerable and broke. He had not yet seen these emotions from her. "They almost killed him, that is the only part I really strongly remember. Because we had bonded, my father attacking him I could feel. I was a toddler, so I just screamed and wailed as it happened before they stopped. Realizing it was too late, the bond had been created. That was the exact moment that I became dead to them. Their daughter they conceived in the hope of molding into a stone cold lawmaker, had bonded to a Medical Mute dragon." He felt like she was exaggerating the reaction of her parents, but at the same time, her tone was so sullen as she kept speaking. "Soon enough they started just to ignore me. Both so incredibly bitter they wanted nothing to do with me; their one failure. So Castiel took their place. He had the training, and understanding to know what to do. Pretty quick my mother realized she now had a maid to raise me, she did not have to do anything with me anymore. So, they let Castiel be my caregiver."

Carson finally had to speak, "He truly raised you." "Yes, in every instance he raised me. I lived in the house, called them mother and father, but Castiel was my guardian. He protected me from a lot of the issues when I was little. When my parents would argue, he would flood me with love and happiness; even some of his emotional memories so my mind would not understand the anger and hate they'd spit, even cover my ears and eyes to try and keep me from knowing what was happening. He always said I was different, he knew from the day he bonded to me. He could feel the compassion I held, even at that young of an age. So he began to teach me everything he could. My parents okay with homeschooling, seeing as it would keep their disgrace of a daughter away from the general population." The hitch in her voice as she said the last part was heartbreaking, as she sat telling him the entire story of her life. He had a bit of a crazy upbringing himself, but he had known the love of his parents. He stepped closer to her, am arm looping over her shoulders, knowing that she was struggling. She glanced up at him, offering a small smile at his support. "I did not know any better, really for most my younger years. Seeing as I rarely went out with others, and spent most my time learning from Castiel. It was strange since I lived with my parents but did not really understand what a family should be like. They were there, they would talk to me, but there was no affection. But they still were hard on me. Everything I did had to be perfect, and if it was not, I was scolded. Castiel never told me any different. He said he wanted to protect me from the bitterness that they were. But, I remember the day I realized that things were wrong, and truly felt the hate they felt for me. You see, every new year the upper class had a huge Gala. I mean huge, if you are important, you showed up. It had age limits, and I had been looking forward to turning 15 for that reason alone. I longed for the elegant dresses and stunning hair; it was a reason to be formal that every little girl dreamed of. In the weeks leading up to it, Castiel had taken me shopping for a dress, even had me looking at different ways to do my hair. It was the only time I had ever been interested in my own looks. I did not have much experience, I mean all my look advice came from Cas. But I dreamed of that evening, the one time I would like pretty myself up every year. So the day came, and I spent the entire day getting ready with his help…" She choked up, ever slightly as she looked towards the large painting. The emotions of that day still raw it seemed. "Makeup, hair, all of it. I remember the look he had; he was so proud. He said they would not know what hit them when I walked downstairs. So when the time came, I smiled and walked downstairs, able to hear my parents getting ready to leave. Only when I got down there with Castiel on my shoulders, the life I had been living really showed. When I got to the bottom of the stairs, my mother ripped into me. Every part of my look, all of it. She showed no remorse, as she told me how much of a disappointment she was to them, how much they wished I had never happened. Every insult that you can imagine she spit at me, things no child should ever bet told by a parent. My father said nothing but smiled the entire time. She ended it all, saying that they would never take me to the Gala. They refused to be seen in public with me. So they left, and we stayed home. Castiel had worked my entire upbringing to prevent what had just happened; he never wanted me to understand that they did not love me, he never wanted me to know that pain. That day broke his heart as much as it did mine. I was a mess, to say the least. But, he had his own plans. He picked me up off the floor and danced with me around the house. He helped me make dinner, and we just enjoyed one another's company. It really made It sink in for me, that he was my family. He was the one, to show me the unconditional l love that I should have had from them. A week after that day, we packed all our things and flew to Southios and the university. I found a new home there,"

She had slid to the floor, her arms resting on her knees as she twisted the end of her braided hair in her hands. She could feel him, as that same deep feeling of love flooded her brain. His caring nature, and gentle spirit there alongside her the entire time. She had almost forgotten that someone else was standing next to her, that was until he heard him sit down next to her on the floor, moving his arm again over her shoulders as he had been when standing. Carson did not know what to say, maybe because he felt there was nothing he could. He just sat on the floor with her in silence, letting her talk. "I did not try and return for a year, having spent the entire time in Southios. I learned more about the social aspect of people while I was there, and what was normal so to say. But I had advanced my studies, and I was told I would be graduating with my degree a year sooner. Deep down, I thought that maybe that was enough for them to accept me. See what I was becoming to in another field. So, we had a month of break between courses and we flew North again. We both had always known the way home, only when we got there. They were gone. There was another upper class military leader living in the house with his family. He had no idea where they had gone, no one seemed to. Turns out, the week after I left they did the same, and moved here. They never wanted to see me again, and wanted to erase every memory they had of me. That day, was the day they were dead to me. We flew back to the university, and I just lost myself in my work. It was not till after the attack and the dust had settled that I was able to access the entire database and find the address. I came here seven years ago, and I could not go inside. Did not even make it past that door. Castiel went in though, and like we had figured my parents attempted to erase any trace of me from their lives. Anything I had not taken with me, they got rid of. It was back to how things had been before I was born. This is the first time I have actually been inside here. I had to come, and I guess just tell them to fuck off one last time." She smirked a little as she said the last words. Which he laughed too as he sat with her, able to feel that little bit of normal Forrest come out again. He felt that silence was best as they just sat there, thinking deep on what had been discussed. "That is the reason, I survived as long as I had. Between Castiel, and proving them wrong I was too stubborn to give up. I wanted to survive with what I knew, and find out more. All in spite of them, prove that I was just as great as them but instead of destroying the lives of people I would save them."

It was a strange feeling, for her. She had never opened up to someone about it before. She never did with the few people at the university that she talked to. Some of the dragons knew, but to her, they did not really count. Malco and Dazar had understood, and never harassed her in the past, but they were brothers to her. "Why did you want to tell me?" His voice had managed to pull her out of her own thoughts. She leaned her head on his shoulder, not looking over at him, though she could feel his gaze. "Because I could not lie to you like I can the others about it. They do not need to know; it does not change who I am and what I do. I do not want to be, another sob story of this galaxy. Nah, I would just rather keep it at; surviving doctor of a fallen world. No need to add more than that." He smiled, looking down at his feet, realizing how much trust she did have in him. Another part of him also realizing how much Castiel must have trusted him, to allow her to come here without. The dragon had chosen to stay behind and allowed him to be the one to be there. Maybe she had requested it; he was not sure. He remained quiet, watching as his breath fogged up in front of his face, letting her head rest on his shoulder. It made him curious, as to why she could not lie to him. What made him different from Teyla, or anyone else.

*We are heading to the university with the last of the clans.* He did not say anything, about what she had been discussing with Carson. The dragon merely letting her know it would soon be time to leave. "They are on their way back with the last of the others." She said, as she shifted and stood on her feet. Not really giving Castiel a response, she figured he would understand her need for a clear head. "Time to head back then?" Carson asked curiously, watching the way she looked at the dust-covered painting on the wall. "As I will ever be." She could see him move to stand, as she stood with her back to him. She looked at the painting, the last real image she would have of them. The people who created her, and they wanted nothing more than to dispose of her. She had never known family, of the human kind. Malco and Dazar alike had somewhat filled the void. It was human nature, to long for the comfort of one another. She finally turned around and looked Carson straight in the eyes. "You and your people in the short time I have been with you have been a better human family than anything I have ever known. Castiel, Malco, and Dazar will always be my first one, but you all have become my second." The words sank in, as his eyes held hers. Teyla had said it, Ronon had said it, he had heard them both speak about how they viewed everyone on Atlantis as family. To him, the way she said it was different. The others had known home and known a family of people. Forrest didn't, she had only known her dragons as family, and now she was learning to live with her human one. He smiled, "Your secret is safe with me. I can say, that hearing that from you makes me feel better. Knowing you feel at home with us." The words came out easy, and to hear them made the weight of the situation lift. She smiled, the warm kind of smile he had been used to seeing, "Thank you, for everything." She said as she walked to stand next to him. "Let's go home." She spoke before walking back towards the door, leaving Carson to look at the painting once again. Muttering slightly. "You never deserved, to have a daughter like her." He could only imagine how those two people really were. Knowing what hells the lower class of the world experienced, he figured they had some part in it. It was the past, yet it angered him as if he had watched it unfold. He turned away, following after her for the jumper.


	6. Dragon Home

The ride back in the jumper was a quiet one, but the feel of the air was different. It was not sullen, and low like it had been on the way up. Forrest didn't sit and look at her hands, she looked ahead, a small smile staying on her face as she seemed to be lost in her thoughts. The thing was, so was he. Something about listening to her speak had made things different. He had gotten to see her at a fragile point, yet he didn't feel it made matters worse. If anything, he had a better understanding of her, who she was. It was a fight inside his head, with what he felt deep down was happening, and what he wanted to happen. That deep down voice in his head, telling him exactly where things were going, and how he should be acting. The voice in his head that had gotten him into situations he never wanted to repeat. So he ignored it and fought it. Whenever it decided to try and rear its ugly head.

He could see how she shifted forward, as he landed the jumper next to the others. "You better be ready to learn names." She was already out of the seat, leaving him behind as he stood from the seat, watching how she quickly had the door of the jumper down and was out in the snow. He paused, standing in the doorway of the jumper and just watched, The way her dark silver hair shined in the snow, as the flakes began to cling to it. How a dark green dragon ran to her and tackled her into the snow. She laughed, managing to scramble to her feet as the dragon trilled around her before she caught the small-sized dragon in her arms and hugged it close. "I missed you too Cazador." Her eyes glancing to Carson before she waved him over. He had to admit, he was nervous about the dragons, their size and numbers growing. He did not know all of them. But he walked over, the others gathering around as well. "Carson, this is Cazador, an old friend." She explained, the dark green dragon humming his greeting. "Nice to meet you Cazador." The introduction cut off by John. "Alright, so everyone is here right? How are we going to load everyone in?" Castiel suddenly appearing from the snow, gliding onto Forrest's shoulders. "Well, I can tell the masses at the same time as you." She said before turning and walking for the university doors, Cazador dropping from her arms to run ahead. "Well okay then.." The three marines and Ronon quickly following after. Carson went to walk after them but was stopped. "So where did you two go?" He found the voice quickly, seeing Rodney and Zelenka in the back of one of the jumpers. "Nowhere too impressive." He called over, watching as they both set bags filled with Loonrian tablets into the overhead bins on the jumper. "You are a shit liar Carson!" He ignored his friend's comment, knowing full well that the two scientists had been discussing things amongst themselves for a while, and intended to keep at it. He walked up the stone steps, already the snow that had been cleared off being replaced with a few inches of fresh powder. Treading carefully to ensure he did not slip.

When he walked in the doors, he was shocked and left in awe all the same time. Roughly three thousand dragons all sat in silence, shrank down to the incredibly small size. All sorts of colors and patterns spread across the dim room, making him quickly realize that the little light they had was fading fast. In front of the large masses; Castiel, Malco, and Cazador stood, in their mid-sized forms, with two other dragons he did not know. Forrest standing with them just behind her. She looked at the large group that now in silence focused purely on her. "Okay, everyone! We need to try and make this as easy as possible. So please listen close, and remember who you are to stick with. This dragon will be taking you to the jumper you will be riding with. Malco, Castiel, Cazador, Papura, and Rikarie are our heads. Our pilots will be in the forward half of the ships, blocked off from the back. This is for everyone's safety. You will all load in, and once everyone is inside your head will let the pilot know it is safe to close the back hatch. From there, you all need to sit tight and wait. It will not take long for us to get to our new home. Please, no panicking, or fighting about things. So with that, we are all going to head out and get the ships ready. I will let Castiel know when we are ready, and he will let you know when you can all start to come out." She paused, and then smiled. "They have offered all of us, a safety. Welcomed us to their world with open arms, be kind, and be courteous to them. I will have a wonderful place to show you all when we get there." She was met with thousands of small trills and purrs, as the dragons happily expressed their excitement. "That's our cue." John looking to Carson and the others as they slipped out of the university.

Carson waiting for Forrest as she walked towards them. "Ready?" Her dark green eyes shining up at him, as she walked out of the university at his side. "As ever, never thought I would be transporting dragons out here." She laughed, his simple sense of humor had grown on her over the past few weeks. Maybe because it was easy for her to understand, or maybe because it was him that said it. "Well, you can add that to your list of things you never thought you would be doing." Both of them stopped with the others. "So what dragon goes to what jumper?" John asking as Rodney walked out of the jumper to listen, having missed the entire explanation of the plan. "Malco will be taking his group in your jumper John. Castiel will load him with Carson and me. Papura will be loading her's with Rodney. Rikarie with Evan, and Cazador with Hayden." The group of drivers all nodding "So just load up, get settled, and I will give the order to start loading." "Perfect." They all seemed to disperse, heading to their respected jumpers. *good to go Castiel.* Her call met with an excited response, as she could faintly hear the commands of Malco inside. She climbed into the jumper, with Cason quick to close the bulkhead door behind her. "Do you have a place in mind for them?" He asked as he began to prep the jumper to go. "Cas and I have a good idea; there is a huge forest on one of the southernmost points on the continent. The trees are massive, four or five times larger than the ones here. They could all easily live there. Plus, it stays pretty good weather wise for them. I'll take them there when we get back." The sound of claws tapping on metal able to be heard, as they felt the jumper shift every slightly as the dragons began to load inside. "Ah, I know where you are talking about. Lovely place." He had been on a few small explorations of the mainland, and remembered walking around the trees she spoke of. They could see the other jumpers from the front of theirs. Watching as the respected larger dragon guiding their group into the back of the small ships. "Do you know how they all are feelin'?" He was always asking questions, and she honestly enjoyed answering them. His open-minded curiosity something she found she admired. "They were all eager to leave, as far as I have been told. They fear the winter to come, and all long for human partnership again." She paused, for a moment, as she listened to the back of the jumper. It had gotten quiet, and soon Castiel made it known why. *We are all inside and ready.* "You are good to close the hatch, Carson." He did it quickly, along with turning up the heat in the back of the jumper. Figuring its occupants may as well enjoy warming up.

Soon enough, the other jumpers began to close up. Everyone announcing their readiness to go over the radio as they did. Soon enough, the last jumper hatch closed, and everyone was safe inside. "Alright everyone lets head out." John's voice giving the command, as his jumper lifted off easily from the snow. The other jumpers slowly following, heading away from the surface of the world. Forrest looking down at the snow covered landscape that was becoming more and more distant, the details fading. "I can always bring you back again." "I do not ever need to come back here." She said, as soon the world below turned into an elegant white marble resting in a black void. They fell last in line, as she watched the first jumper slip into the shimmering blue puddle that was the gate. "Thank you again." Her voice had gained that slightly timid tone again, as the jumper moved along "For what lass?" She smiled, his accent once again making her stomach feel strange *I can feel that you know?* Someone's teasing tone echoing in her skull. *enough of that Castiel, just stop please.* "For everything you have done, for Cas and I alike" Before the doctor could respond, the pods on the jumper retracted as they went through the gate. The gate room was a welcome sight, as much as Forrest hated gate travel. She could see Elizabeth standing on the balcony, looking at the jumper with a smile. "I'll meet you in the jumper bay." Her voice cracking onto the radio as the jumper lifted up and to the bay.

They could all see that the jumpers were being unloaded, as their jumper glided into it's space on the ground. The dragons who had been in charge keeping their group out of the way and along the wall, allowing the human occupants of the ships to leave. Carson quickly opened the back hatch, listening as sharp trills and chirps filled the jumper while they all unloaded. He had completely forgot what he was going to say to her thank you, knowing it would probably hit him a few hours later. They both stood, the middle hatch opening up to Castiel who happily waited them both. *Ready?* The dragon eager, as she laughed softly. "Can I pull off the snow gear before we go out into nice weather?" She said as she began to pull off the snow gear she had been wearing over her regular attire. Carson quickly left he jumper, walking over to the others. He could feel Rodney's judgmental gaze, but chose to ignore it. Even responding would feed the scientist's ego a bit too much. "Well, now we wait for the show." John looking over at the doctor, who had a puzzled expression. "What do you mean?" "Forrest said there would be no need for jumpers, that they want to fly alone." That he understood, as he looked back to see that Castiel had grown to his full size. Taking up quite a bit of the jumper bay, with Forrest tucked away in the saddle behind his head. "Well, I know I am ready." It was Elizabeth's voice that caused them all to snap around, as she walked into the bay. She looked excited, as she looked at all the dragons. Yet in an instant, the chatter from the dragons was silent. The mid-sized forms of Malco, Cazador, Papura, and Rikarie all coming forth before the expedition leader. A low pitched hum began to fill the room, as the four dragons stood on all fours and bowed low to her, their heads resting on the metal floor. Around them, all the smaller dragons followed suit. The colorful heads all resting on the floor, as the hum became a loud echo in the room, every single dragon showing, and paying their respect to Elizabeth who was standing in shocked silence. Even Castiel and Forrest did It, the large dragon's eyes closed. But soon, Forrest lifted up from the saddle, and called out. "To you they pledge themselves. In peace, and in war, their claws and wings are at your command." The heads all lifted and their unified call filled the jumper bay, hundreds of eyes on her as she smiled in shock, lost for words for an instant before she found them again "I would like to welcome you all here, to the city of Atlantis, and the world of Lantea. I hope that our partnership will be long-lasting, and fruitful. I thank you all for your new loyalty and I hope I will not let you down. Forrest here, will be showing you all to your new home soon. I wish you all luck, and want you to all know you are free to come to the city whenever you wish." The trills, purrs, and calls she was met with were overwhelming.

"So have you told the city yet?" John asking, as he watched the others start to leave the jumper bay, leaving Carson, Rodney, and himself with Elizabeth. "Nope, I am about to though." She had a strange tone like she had something planned she had failed to tell them all. But as she pressed her fingers to the radio in her ear, the sound of her voice came over the entire city. "Attention everyone, I have some exciting news. As you all know, it is the fourth of July. We have the traditional barbeque scheduled for this evening. Now, you all know why I had to ban fireworks after last year, so I know many of you are a bit upset we do not get to play with any explosives. However, today we welcome new members to the city, and they can give us at least a color show. In ten minutes, they will be leaving the city for the mainland; I would suggest everyone get to the nearest balcony to enjoy the display. Thank you." "You didn't tell anyone? Do you know how many people are going to have panic attacks?" Rodney looking at her completely shocked, and unable to hear Forrest laughing lightly on Castiel. "Only you Rodney," Carson commented coldly and without missing a beat. "I figured the surprise would be enjoyable; plus, much better color arrangement than fireworks could offer." She said as she shot John a look, before turning to walk out of the bay. "I'll radio you, Forrest, when you are good to head out." "Yes Ma'am!" she watched them leave, before calling after them. "I'll be back probably in five or so hours!" John turning to walk backward, "Perfect! Just in time for the fun!"

She watched them all disappear behind the door, looking down to see Malco too, now growing in size. "They all know to stay small till they are out of here right?" The dragon nodded his large head. *You could have asked him to come you know.* Castiel's tone was not teasing; he had felt how she was slightly sad at the other Doctor's leave. *I do not think he needs to be involved with the flying we have planned. He has only flown once with us.* there was a slight wash of humor in her head. *Valid point.* She looked up at the sound of the metal doors above drew her attention as they opened, the warm sunlight pouring in. *You told him everything, and he took it well.* she knew he would want to discuss it, as she waited for Elizabeth's call. *Well, he did not react negatively to it.* She could feel it, the way Castiel shifted that he had other thoughts on the matter that he kept to himself. *what?* He shook his head, *You are so oblivious little one. Malco can even see it.* Before she could speak, a voice sounded in her ear. "You have a go Forrest." She took a deep breath, looking around at the dragons below her that were as excited as she was. "Let them fly." Castiel lunged upwards, his paws taking hold of the edges of the jumper platforms and pulling himself forward, the warm wind hit her, as the dragon took flight from the jumper bay. Malco close behind as he retook his full-sized form. The city sprawling out below them as they winded around the central tower.

Soon enough the songs could be heard, as the dragons took flight and their size increased. Carson and the others standing on the balcony on the central tower, watching as the shadows over the city grew, and the roars and calls of the dragons began to fill the air. "They sound so beautiful." Teyla smiling before soon enough they got to see the show. Castiel flew inches from the balcony, his massive body followed by the larger Malco, and soon enough thousands of others as they all flew around the city. "Wow." It was the one thing John managed to say, as the endless colors and patterns of the dragons filled the entire sky. The few others that had found themselves on the balcony with them just as shocked, watching the large animals fly. Some of the dragons seemed to play on the air currents, diving and spinning around the city towers with the grace of dancers. They were celebrating their newfound home, and partners. The calls never stopping as the dragons all darted around the city, passing balconies of people. Forrest was laughing, as she held to Castiel's thick mane while he darted and danced across the city. She listened to the way the dragons around her sang their happiness, and their excitement for the future to come. As much as they all missed the Loonrian of old, it was in the past. As she looked ahead, she realized she needed to live more like the dragons. It was time to look ahead to the future with curiosity and excitement, and stop dwelling on the past to deeply. She watched as Castiel flew them past the main tower once again, able to see the others where they stood. They had as much to learn about her people as she did theirs now. "We did a good thing, everyone." Elizabeth speaking as she watched the dragons fly across the city, displaying their agility in the air proudly. With all the evil they faced, watching the lives of an entire race change for the better was one of the few victories they could celebrate, and this one was worth it. Everyone nodding their agreement, as the dragons seemed to glide to the outer edge of the city. They spread out, and in awe everyone watched as they all flew patterned, creating a living, flying wall around the city, circling them as they called. The patterns on their wings easy to see, as they displayed their colors for the entire city. Soon enough one long and loud voice could be heard over the others, as Malco and Castiel dove inward once again. The entire formation following them as they zoomed past the main tower, and took flight over the open water. The dragons spreading out across it, they could see from their vantage point that some shrank down again, hitching rides on the larger stronger dragons. Some played with the open water, dragging claws and tails in celebration. It had been a show none of them would forget, not any time soon. "If I could send one postcard home, I would want it to be a picture of them all flying around us." John stating, as they watched the dragons disappearing into the horizon. "I say we use them as our recruiting poster, 'Wanna ride dragons like in the movies! Volunteer for the Pegasus Expedition!'" Rodney suggested, causing the entire group to laugh. "Leave out the space vampires."

* * *

 _Many of the books and even some chapters are inspired by music. Cheesy as it sounds. This was one of the chapters that_ was _heavily inspired by music. Those songs are Rise Up by Imagine Dragons, and Dragonstone, one of the many wonderful music pieces from Game of Thrones. Enjoy!_


	7. Another Kind Of Art

It was quite sometime later in the evening, the sun having faded from the sky to be replaced with a sliver of silver that was the moon. The beauty that was Pegasus stretching across the air in the form of stars, always visible at night with the only light coming from the city. The south pier had been turned into massive gathering place, lights on tall stands lighting up the area as the speakers that the engineers had rigged up played a constant stream of music that Lorne had been put in charge of. It was how they spent every Fourth of July, while not everyone was from the United States they all seemed to enjoy the excuse that it provided. A chance to forget a bit of the horror that plagued them, and be human. Enjoy the simple things like dancing, beer, and French fries. Elizabeth had learned really quick that stuff like this made moral soar, and after the events of that day the entire population was buzzing.

The dragons arrival was the only thing that they were talking about, most everyone already imagining the things that could be accomplished. That evening was more than the ones in past years had been; it was celebrating the new found friendship between two great races. Within an hour of the festivities starting, a song filled the air. None of their music, but instead the calls of dragons. Their wing beats easily heard over the music as the forms of Castiel, Malco, and Cazador appeared in the night sky. Their cries echoing across the pier as they landed, the large animals causing the ground to tremble ever slightly below them. They shrank down fast, with Forrest hopping off Castiel to the ground. The welcome was nothing she had expected, as people around them cheered and called their excitement. She had never known that; what they felt, they expressed. It was something that she was learning to do from them.

There were distinct fractions amongst the people as they mingled and spoke. It did not take long for many of the marines to gather around the three dragons. Castiel acting as a translator as best he could, seeing as there were many different conversations happening at once. Scientists had been in their small huddles, all of them knowing that they would have to wait their turn to speak to the dragons, in a way much more appropriate for the questions they wished to ask. Everyone had problems they wanted to be answered, and soon as the dragons were caught up in talking, others sought out Forrest. She had been exhausted, but her will to learn more about the culture she now was a part of keeping her there with them all. It had been small group after small group, each one asking the young doctor the same questions the other had before. After nearly an hour of that, and have hardly been able to enjoy Dr. Pepper that Katie Brown had given her, Teyla came to her rescue. Managing to scare away the curious people who seemed to follow Forrest where ever she tried to hide. So now she sat, with Katie and Teyla. Forrest had grown close to the two women in the most recent weeks. Having spent some time with Katie in the botany lab helping to try and identify any plants they had in the database. With the hope that some may be similar to any found on Loonrian, the goal being that Forrest might be able to use the plants to help with recreating some other Loonrian medicines. Then, of course, her sparing and meditation lessons with Teyla. Forrest had found herself immersing herself in not only the culture of Earth humans but also that of Teyla's people. She enjoyed it, being able to learn so much from so many different people. Sitting with the two, she sipped on the pop she had been given, having found herself in love with the fizzy taste. She had never enjoyed alcohol; it was bitter and sour to her, she had too much of a sweet tooth. So while most the others enjoyed wine, ale, and beer, she let the caffeine high the pop had given her keep her awake to enjoy the party.

There were five people who did not take part in the flooding of the dragons or Forrest. Rodney, John, Ronon, Carson, and Evan were all contently standing by the end of one of the tables, the five happily talking and drinking. Well, four were doing most the talking. Carson had remained rather quiet, going against his nature he spent most the time looking into the drink in his hand. He had been lost in thought, ever since he had watched her take flight. She was in those thoughts that he could not shake no matter the drink he took a sip of with each passing minute. He had not even gotten a chance to ask her how the clans were doing, or how the flight had been for her. The things he always asked her, the simple things. He had never really asked her detailed questions unless it was about what they were working on. The day's earlier conversation had made him realize maybe he should. He had been an open book to her, at least on most things. He told her of Earth, his life, all the work he had done. After today he felt like there was more to her that he did not understand, but he wanted to. That voice that hid deep inside him longed to learn every detail about her. The sound that he had been attempting to drown in whatever drink John made him when he asked for another. The only problem was that that voice seemed to be using the alcohol as a fertilizer. He could see her just across the way, sitting with Teyla and Katie. He could see her smile, that was continuous, but ever now and then he could see her laugh, and even if he could not hear it, he knew exactly how it sounded.

"How many of those have you had now Carson?" Rodney snapping Carson back to the small group, who were all looking at him with looks of amusement. " 'v only had a wee bit of this." He said with a shake of his head, ignoring their skeptical looks. "Bull shit Doc." Ronon making it obvious quick that none of them believed him. "Carson, I have been your friend long enough to know a few things. Does not take a genius like myself to know them either." Rodney looking at the doctor with an arrogant smile. "Your voice; well, accent anyway becomes a bit thicker in certain situations. When you are angry, nervous, sad, and when you start to feel a buzz." Carson quickly felt the embarrassment, looking away from Rodney as the four laughed. "Nothing to be upset about, we all have our ticks." John offering a reassuring statement as he took a sip from the plastic cup in his hand. "Probably does not help I have been making your drinks a bit on the stronger side." The usual smirk appearing on his face as Ronon laughed. "Not quite sure how I should take that.." He said looking down at the ice cubes that floated in the cup before his eyes floated back up to look again at where Forrest was still standing, sighing softly to himself as the voice once again, decided to scream its demands again. "I know what he is trying to do." Evan chuckling a little as he took a drink from his cup, all eyes quickly on him. "I mean, it's obvious, he wants to ask her to dance." The three others quickly muttering their agreement, while Carson felt his face turn a shade of red. "Little liquid encouragement is not a bad idea." John leaned against the table they stood near. "I was thinkin' 'bout it, but I should stay professional." That had been what he had been telling himself the entire night whenever that voice made its needs known. "What do you have to lose?" Ronon of course simply stating the obvious. "You work with her daily, we all see it Doc." "He is right, you have been infatuated with her since she got here." Rodney stating before quickly shoving a potato chip into his mouth.

They were ganging up on him, and his head had dropped completely embarrassed by the entire situation. God they were right, he wanted to ask her, and he was terrified to do so. No matter how he tried to fight against that. "Carson, just go for it. Worse she is going to say is no." John shrugging his shoulders, "She does admire you. I don't think she will get angry at you." He was silent, listening to the words of encouragement that the Colonel spoke. "Maybe." "You won't do it; you have never been that bold around women." Rodney's tone was flat, as he pointed out the pessimistic side of the entire situation. "Rodney you are a shitty wingman." Evan glaring over at the scientist. "Just go for it Doc. Have some faith in yourself." At least three of them were attempting to talk him up. Rodney rolling his eyes. As much as he cared for his friend, he had a good enough memory of what happened last time the Scot had gotten attached. But Carson stayed silent, looking down at his feet. He realized how right they were. He did not have much to lose, well, except the friendship they had. Yet finally, he just let that voice speak a little. He wanted more than that friendship. He looked up and to where she sat, happily chatting with the others. He could always head back to his quarters and hide for a few days if things did, in fact, go south. He took a deep breath, and turned, " 'm gonna do it." He didn't wait for any of them to say anything. Instead, he set his drink down on the edge of the table. "That's it Doc go for it!" Evan called out as the others all smiled, Rodney crossing his arms. "You all are horrible influences." "You know sure as shit you want to see it." John glaring over at him, causing the scientist to quiet pretty quick as they all stood waiting to see what would unfold.

Forrest smiled, as she took another sip of her drink. Listening to Teyla and Katie both tell the story of Rodney being shot in the ass with an arrow. She had to admit, she would have loved to have seen it herself and that Carson's version of the story was probably funnier. She almost felt bad for poor Katie, having to deal with the over the top scientist. Yet, they were adorable together; she had to admit. She had noticed Rodney bringing her lunch on many occasions. But as the two kept talking, a sense of urgency flooded into her mind, making her nervous. *You need to say yes to him.* Castiel's voice quick in her head, *what do you mean, to what to who?* *Cazador and Malco say that they will be really disappointed if you say no. So say yes.* *Castiel!* *Just trust me!* he was out of her head and in an instant, he shut her out. Her attempts to reach him only hitting a wall that was his mind. "You little shit." She muttered it to herself, as she glared across the pier to where the three dragons were staring at her, before returning to their conversations. She did not know what the three were talking about, but she did not know if she should be excited or worried.

"Good evening." That familiar voice filled her ears just as Castiel's left. The simple accent that made her almost shiver. It was thicker in his voice than normal, as she turned around to see him standing just behind her. His smile a welcome sight, as she noticed the other two with her grow silent, and quickly changed the conversation to something just the two of them could discuss. "Hey! I haven't seen you all evening. How are you?" She honestly had been wanting to find him all evening. She had worried he had not even come down, knowing he probably had some work he wanted to get done while he could enjoy the silence. " 'm havin a lovely time. Yourself?" She always had such an excited tone on everything she did, her enthusiasm contagious. "Well, I am a bit tired, but having a great time. Katie showed me this stuff you call pop I guess. It's amazing." He smiled, as he half-joked. "There is a lot of sugar in that." "I know, and honestly I don't care, it tastes amazing." He realized how happy she was, knowing that her people were safe. She had brought them here with no issues, and now she got to celebrate alongside them. "Though I will say, your people's music is a bit strange to me. But I am getting used to it." His head tipped slightly to the side, with a slight smile. "What do you mean love?" "On Loornain, we do not sing. I mean we can hum a few notes, but we do not record it. Our music has always been completely orchestra based. Well, at least on the human side of things. Dragons sing you should get to hear that soon enough." He was taken back by the statement but smiled. "Can Castiel sing?" "Well not out loud, but he used to always sing to me in my mind when I was little." She could remember the sounds of his voice, and how the notes held in her head.

He knew why he had come over to her, and the simple small talk was his attempt to stall, hoping to give himself more courage to finally just ask her. He took a deep breath, his eyes finding hers for a moment before he spoke. "I had a question for you actually." She smiled, that simple smile as she looked up at him curiously. "About what?" This was the moment of truth for him, as he looked down at her. "Would you do me the honor, of dancin' with me?" The question took her off guard, and she could already feel the watchful eyes of three large dragons. She really had not expected it from him. She had watched couples come and go with the music over the course of the evening, and she had not expected to join them at all. Yet she looked right into those blue eyes, and she could see it. How nervous he was, yet that hopeful and gentle look never left him. A look she found she enjoyed way too much at times. "I would love to." She had not even realized what she had said, but it came so naturally. He smiled that vast grin that she longed to see regularly. It looked so good on him, yet rarely did she notice that excited of a look from him. He really had not expected that response from her, and deep down he was slightly panicked not thinking he would make it this far. She had said yes, and right then that was all that mattered. He could see how nervous she was, probably because it was something so new to her. But the way she smiled, and how she looked at him, told him he was doing just fine. His hand found hers, and never had she felt a warmth like that. Sure, he had grabbed her hand before, leading her places around the city, helping her stand up, and such. But never like that, the gentleness to it was so genuine as she let him take the lead. Following him as he led her out into the open.

She did not really know what she was doing, as she felt her heart rate shooting upwards. She could not even hear the music that played, her focus was on him. She never let go of his hand, it had become an anchor. He was still smiling, as he stepped slightly closer, his free arm wrapping softly around her waist. She realized she was holding her breath, and let it out as she followed his leads as they gently swayed. She could not even hear other people, it was silence, other than her own heartbeat slamming in her head. "Are you okay?" His voice, the one thing she could hear drew her away from her own nerves. "I'm fine, just. This is new for me." "You are doin lovely." She smiled, looking up at him, his eyes having not left her yet. He was lost in her, at that moment in time. The voice in his head had calmed, it was almost soothing now as he felt her hand in hers, and how perfectly his arm wrapped around her. He could see the light reflecting in her eyes, and he lost himself in them. He had never felt so, content. He could stay in this moment the rest of his life, and not grow tired of it. "Castiel taught me to dance when I was younger. But, it is a bit different with another human." He laughed, as he looked down at her. "Why would he teach you that?" His own curiosity getting the better of him, but she seemed to relax more, as she spoke. Her tone had grown soft, he could just barely hear her. "Castiel used to always say, that all artists should learn and understand the other forms of art. When I was young, he used to explain that being a doctor was more than just science like most my people believed. It is an art, of healing, recreating, and mending life. That the science is just the tools, and life is the canvas. So when I was too young to really grasp the medical science he wanted to teach me, he taught me art. I can play a few Loonrian instruments, I can draw and paint a bit, even tried some poetry." "That is a lovely way to think of it." He had never heard of anyone describing it like that, and he loved it. It was something he wanted wrote down, or maybe just to hear her speak the words again. He watched as a light shade of red washed over her face, he had never seen her blush before. "You know, I had been thinking on what you had told me earlier. My understanding was that Gala you spoke of was important, and I felt like I could give you a taste of that." He instantly felt like he should not have said it, as she looked up at him with a shocked look, her mouth slightly open as her eyes looked deep into his. He had no idea, what her reaction to that would be. But her shock turned into a smile, and to his shock, her arms moved. She hugged him, her arms wrapping around him tightly leaving him in a near panic. "Thank you, Carson." Her voice was soft, he had hardly been able to hear it as she rested her head against his chest. He had no words, but he returned the embrace. Letting his head rest lightly against hers. He could feel how quick her heart was beating and could smell the faint scent of snow that still clung to her hair. The closeness was something he never wanted to lose. He knew in that moment that he wanted her. He wanted to be a part of her life in every instance. How he was going to do that, he had not worked out those details in his head yet, they could wait. She was just enjoying the warmth of his body, and the faint smell of coffee that seemed to always linger on his shirt. They stopped their dance, as the music ended. She lifted her head, looking up at him with a gentle smile, "For everything." She just sat there, in his arms looking up to him. He had a different look, he was happy, but there was something else there she could not pinpoint. But, she felt like she was floating, before realizing the music had changed again. "I'll talk to you later?" It snapped him away from his thoughts, "Of Course." She nodded and then broke the contact. Smiling one last time before turning and walking back to Teyla and Katie. He watched her walk away and sighed before turning to walk back to the others. Attempting to keep the idiotic grin off his face.

"Goddamnit doc!" John growled the words as the four watched as Forrest walked back towards her two friends, leaving Carson alone for a moment. "She was giving him the go-ahead, he could have done it." Evan glaring at the bottom of his drink as Rodney smirked. "Told you, he is not that bold. And you two now owe me your dessert for the next month." Ronon shaking his head, finding the three's need to bet on the situation strange. But they all quieted quickly on their bets when Carson walked back into the huddle, all of them looking up. "Not so bad was it?" John asked as he handed the doctor back his drink. But he stayed quiet, the smile staying on his face as he just stood with them, lost in his thoughts. "He will be like this for probably the rest of the night." Rodney rolling his eyes before the others started to spring off into another conversation.

She knew she was smiling, and finally, she felt Castiel sneak into her mind. *All three of us approve.* *What does that mean, how did you even know?* *We could hear him talking with the others.* *You did not answer the first half of my question.* There was a pause, as she felt his slight.. sadness. It was a soft tone, he was sad, and it confused her. *I approve, of him.* *What are you trying to imply* *you know.* He blocked her out again, as she got back to Teyla and Katie who were sitting, both with broad smiles. "That looked nice?" Teyla the first to speak, as Forrest sat down next to her on the bench. "It was." Teyla looked at her friend, and smiled "He cares for you, quite a bit you know." "She's right. Its been a while since anyone has seen him this happy." Katie chiming in as Forrest looked up, shaking her head. "I wish Rodney would ask me to dance like that, but he does not really like to be public about things." The botanist slightly quiet, but Forrest acted quick, able to feel Castiel drop the barrier once again. *you hear that?* *Yup, already on it.* *Good boy, use your super hearing for good and not evil.* His laughter in her head light, as she watched the grey dragon walk over towards the group of men that Rodney was standing with. "You should give him more credit; I am sure he is probably just too nervous to ask." Forrest attempting to push the conversation away from her dance, and it worked.

It was an hour or so later, and Carson had somewhat come down from his high. Rodney had left the group after Castiel had pulled him aside to talk to him. The scientist had been quick to go and pick Katie away from Forrest and Teyla once the dragon left. They had all been pretty impressed by the scientists new found courage, seeing as he rarely did anything with her in front of everyone. Needless to say, the look on Katie's face was enough for everyone to be happy about the situation. The drinks had been flowing, and anyone sober could tell that some marines were getting a bit too tipsy. Even worse, two dragons were as well. They had been introduced to the harder alcohol and accepted it. There was now three marines attempting to wrestle Cazador to the floor, while Malco and Castiel watched entertained. Carson had stopped drinking, solely for the fact he knew if he kept going the details would get fuzzy. He did not want to forget a single moment from the entire evening. Evan had gone to the sound system to work on the music, leaving the doctor with Ronon and John. The three casually talking about the dragons, all of them tossing up ideas on what could happen.

The three men laughed, as Teyla approached. While she was tired, she did have her ideas for the evening as she stopped next to John. "Hey, how you two doing?" John smiled, as he looked over at her with curiosity. "Good, but that is also why I am here." She looked directly to Carson as she spoke: "What is it?" She smiled, "It is nothing bad. But Forrest is pretty tried from today. I think she is ready to go back to her room, but Castiel has her blocked out. He does not wish to leave; she says he is enjoying being with old friends. Her room is across the city from here. I would walk her back myself, but I had other arrangements." Carson was quick to realize what Teyla was asking of him, as he looked from her to the others. "Well, I was thinking of heading to bed myself. I can easily walk her back." He could see she was still sitting; he could see that she was tired. "Good night everyone." He broke off from them pretty quick, hardly able to hear them as they wished him goodnight. "You too?" Ronon looking at Teyla, who smiled mischievously. "I am telling the truth, I just decided to tell Carson about it." John laughed a little, as he watched the doctor closing the distance between him and Forrest. "He has not been this happy in a while." The comment a bit on the low side, but everyone agreed. "He was hardly leaving the infirmary, I rarely even saw him in the mess hall." Ronon commenting, as they all paused for a moment. "Let's just hope this ends better for him than last time." John shaking his head at Tayla's comment. "I think it will."

Forrest was about to pass out; her entire body was screaming at her to go lay down. But she was stuck, till Castiel decided to leave. She yawned, leaning her face on her hand. She could not complain, the evening had been fantastic. A day she would not forget any time soon. "You look like you are ready for bed love." Unlike before, his voice made her heart beat pick up the pace. Sure, his voice had always made her feel a bit giddy, but not like that. She looked up at him, as he stood next to her. "Yup and someone is probably going to be like this until morning. I did have him tell Cazador and Malco that your balcony is a place they can sleep this off instead of flying home. If that is okay, they should behave themselves." He shook his head, "They are fine, you, on the other hand, should go rest." "I have to wait for him, it's a long walk back to the room, and I would rather have a ride." "Not if you use the transporters." She glared at him for a split second, before sighing. "I do not like them." "Well, I was getting ready to head back myself. If you would like to join me?" She thought for a moment, as much as she had wanted to go to bed the idea of wandering the city alone made her nervous. She still had a tendency to get lost. "I guess I could go with you." "Good, Doctors orders that you need to go rest." She stood from her seat with a smirk, leaving the empty cup behind as the pair turned to walk off the pier and back into the city. Leaving the music and laughter behind.

"So how did they like their new home?" He had meant to ask about the new residents, but he also did not want to ask the same questions that everyone had been asking her. "They love it; they are planning to build as early as next week. Tree houses. Since the trees are large enough for them to build on. They are already settling into the branches, and hunters went out within an hour of us getting there. The clans will be well fed for the first time in a long while." She had to admit, she was glad to know they would be happy, and she had found them the best place possible. "Teyla and I will probably fly to the Athosians tomorrow, with Malco and Cazador. Introduce them to one another, see how things go." He smiled, "Malco had mentioned some Mute dragons before, medics like Castiel. When can we expect them?" "I would say it might be a bit till they come to us, they have to ensure the health of the clans before coming here. Castiel will probably be in charge of them, train them with what he knows about your technology." "Fair enough." She stopped, as he opened the transporter. Looking inside, "I really do not want to use it, I can walk the long way." "You will be walking for another hour, come on." He didn't hesitate to grab her hand again, pulling her into the transporter with him. "Carson I said I." She was cut off as the door closed, and the light flashed before the door opened up again in another part of the city. "Not so bad, was it?" He smirked, walking out with a bewildered Forrest. "I still don't like it." Her glare killer, as they wandered through the halls of the city. "Well, if Castiel is gone I can't afford to have you an hour away on foot in an emergency." The point valid, and putting it on the floor did cause Forrest to think for a moment. "That is a good point." Admitting her defeat with a slight roll of her eyes.

The city felt so quiet, as the pair talked. Be it dragons or medicine, the conversations flowed easily between them. Forrest had always been reserved, seeing as she never was taught the best social skills. She had spent her life talking to people when she needed to. Casual conversations were rare for her at the university, she had been so focused on her studies. But then again, most Loonrians were like that, anti-social work addicts. Yet she could talk of anything with him, anything that came to her mind she could speak and know he was listening. But more times than not, she just enjoyed hearing him tell stories. Of his life, past missions, everything. She could fall asleep to his voice, it was relaxing and welcoming. There was a genuine warmth to it, that she could not explain, but longed for. The hallways gave way to familiar turns and windows, as they walked past his room for hers. She felt it instantly, how it made her sad the idea of having to say goodnight to him once again. She didn't want to, she never wanted to say goodnight or goodbye to him. As they stopped at her door, she opened it, looking inside to the simple room "Well I hope I wasn't too boring of an escort." She shook her head, turning to look up at him. "You have never been boring, trust me." He smiled, as he looked into her room, wishing he didn't have to leave for the evening. "Thank you again, for everything." Her voice was quiet, as he shook his head. "You need to stop thanking me for everything love. I will always be here to help." She knew the words were genuine, as he had already proved it on many occasions, her mind drifting back to his embrace the night he had fixed her up after they had been taken captive. She was silent for a second before she smiled and moved closer to him again. Hugging herself close as she had before. He was a bit quicker to respond, and return the embrace. Enjoying that feeling once again of her in his arms. She was so small, she felt so delicate. Yet, she was probably stronger and more resilient than he could ever hope to be. "Good night Carson." She hated to even say the words, but knew that it was for the best. As much as she dreaded the idea of leaving the warmth of his arms. "Goodnight Forrest." He muttered the words against her hair, taking in the sweet smell and hoping it would just linger. She was the one to let go first, smiling up to him before turning and walking back into her room in silence. The door sliding shut behind her. He stood in silence for a moment, the battle in his head raging as he tried to figure out if he should leave or open the door and go to her. He aired on the side of caution, as much as he wanted it, too fast was never a good idea. He turned and walked back for his quarters. With the smell of snow, and whatever shampoo she used in her hair lingering in his mind.

 _This much I know is true_  
 _That God blessed the broken road_  
 _That led me straight to you_

* * *

 _^^ Since neither of them were paying attention to what was really playin' lol_

 _Not gunna lie, this was my favorite chapter to write out of all the books in this series hehehe._

 _As normal, a snip from the next book!_

 _"She stopped, and her arm dropped from his, "We can stop and find shelter around here, we will b-" "Carson quiet." She interrupted him, and he gained a rather offended expression at her shushing. "What do you mean –" Before he could finish, her hand had shot up to cover his mouth. "As in stop talking and listen." He looked down at her, as he reluctantly did as told."_


End file.
